Alternate Universe
by Kiwi-Stardust
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is having the worst day of her life: First she fails her math test, then she gets hit by a car, and now she's stuck in another world with people who know her name, but she's never seen before! RR plz!
1. Bad Day

A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm staring a new fic! ^.^ My second one! TiarieFarie told me my fic sounds like it's gonna sound like someone else's ( -__-; ), if it is, sorry! I wanna write one, too! Enjoy! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . but I will . . . (plots evilly)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
Bad Day  
  
Kagome was sitting in class talking with her friends about boys and classes. Her math teacher had given everyone an F, save for her - she received an A.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you're so smart! Can you tutor me?" Ayumi pleaded.  
  
"No, me!" stated a boy from across the classroom.  
  
"Me!" said another boy.  
  
"No, me!" yelled a girl.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
They were all starting to crowd around her, demanding help. She couldn't take the noise anymore, so she threw her pillow at the students swarming over her. Then, she heard something crash - her alarm clock.  
  
"Mmmm . . ." Kagome groaned into her bed. It was just a dream. It couldn't have been real anyway - she was the worst student in her math class. She dragged herself to a sitting position to see the damage she inflicted apon the device that woke her each morning. She got up and walked over to her pillow pulling it up to reveal a broken digital clock. 'Great.' She thought. She picked up the pieces and threw then in her wastebasket. She dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth only to find there was no more toothpaste. She let out a grunt of exasperation as she reached for the mouthwash and brushed with that. After completing the morning bathroon rutine, she went back in her room to put on her uniform. Just as she was putting her arms through her sleeves, Mrs. Higurashi burst into her room.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up to see her mother looking a bit stressed."What is it Mom?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Kagome turned her head to stare at her wastebasket."Well, no, you see I kinda broke my clock -"  
  
"Broke it? Kagome it is 8:20, school starts in ten minutes! And Souta left fifteen minutes ago thinking you weren't going to walk him to school!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome scrambled into the rest of her uniform and grabbed her school bag. In her rush, she tumbled down the stairs and landed on her bottom with a big,"Ooof!" She got up and ran to the door slipping on her shoes not waiting to see if they were snug or not.  
  
"Bye Kagome, try and have a nice day at school today!" Her mother yelled from the door waving.  
  
'Yeah right.' Kagome thought running down the shrine steps being caeful not to fall again.'Today is my hell day, I just know it . . .'  
  
@-]------------  
  
Kagome trudged into her classroom holding a tardy pass.  
  
"Late, Miss Higurashi?" Her math teacher, Mr. Rakanto, said with a raised eyebrow. The class must have been starting a new lesson because Mr. Rakanto's hand was paused in his writing on the board. She handed him the tardy pass and moved lethargically to her seat.  
  
"Hey Kag!" Ayumi whispered. Kagome waved back and gave a little smile as she sat down.  
  
"Now class," Mr.Rakanto stated turning around."Before we continue with the lesson, I want to hand back the test you took last week."  
  
Groans and moans came from the class as Mr.Rakanto picked up a stack of papers from his desk and started passing them out. 'Please let me have an A, please let me have an A, please let me have an A!' became Kagome's mantra when Mr.Rakanto set her paper in front of her; it was a big, fat F.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, if you would be so kind as to stay after school today to re-take the test?"She let a giant sigh escape her mouth."Remember what I said last week? 'Whomever fails this test has to re-take it on Friday'?" Kagome nodded and he walked on. 'This is the worst day ever! The clock, the stairs, my test, someone up there must not like me.' She thought with her gaze to the ceiling. She let out another sigh as the bell rang for her next class.  
  
@-]------------  
  
Kagome exited her math class after taking an even harder test than the last one. She was pissed; in third period, she got three paper cuts, at lunch some boy wasted all of his food on her, and she was late for sixth period all because her locker got jammed. Simply put: the shittiest day in her life. What was worse was that she knew she failed that math test, and had homework to last her all month. So, as an excuse to deal with the stress of her day, she took the long way home.  
  
Kagome had to cancel her plans with her friends because she had to stay after school for the test. 'Why did today of all days have to be my bad day? And when is it going to get better?' She turned her gaze to the sky while about to turn a corner. 'Maybe if I take a long nap. Yeah, that might do it . . .'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she heard screeching tires, smelled burning rubber, and felt a tremendous pain pierce her side. Next thing she knew, she was lying on the sidewalk staring at something blue as her vision faded to black, and she lost all contiousness completely . . .  
  
@-]------------  
  
Kagome felt something soft beneath her, but couldn't tell what it was. She flexed her hands so she could grope her surroundings. She felt more softness. 'Soft . . . smooth . . . Wait . . . I know what this is . . . a sheet . . . on a bed . . . ' The thoughts slowly traveled to her brain trying to decipher where she was. ' . . . Now where am I? The last thing I remember was . . . something hit me . . . something big hit me . . . hard . . .' This new information immediately reached her mind telling her she was lying in a bed somewhere.  
  
She opened her chocolate eyes only to shut them again because of the painful brightness of the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. She turned her head looking all about the room. The blue and white tiles on the floor were glossy, the walls were white, and she was in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on. There also happened to be five figures perched around her. All of them seemed to be asleep; their unmoving forms moved up and down with their slow breathing.  
  
One of the sleeping forms was a girl, she looked a little older than Kagome was, with dark brown hair tightly pulled into a high ponytail. She was closest with her arms cradling her head near the bottom of the bed on the right as she sat in a chair. The next was something that looked like a little two-tailed cat curled near her right side. On her left side near the same place the girl was, she saw a young man with short black hair pulled into a tie at the back of his head sitting in his chair holding a golden staff, head bowed. Next she saw the cutest little child sleeping on her left side. Their blazing orange-red hair hid their face, but not their ears - they were pointy. And lastly, she saw another young man sitting up on her left right next to her. He had silver hair and furry dog ears perched on top if his head. His head was bowed and his arms crossed.  
  
'Why are these people here?' Kagome asked herself. She attempted to get up only to feel a twinge of pain in her left side. She shut her eyes and let out a loud whimper. Everyone around her stirred. The silver-haired boy was the first to open his eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered anxiously leaning towards her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again after positioning herself back to where she was. She stared at him. 'How does he know my name?' The girl was the next to speak.  
  
"Kagome!" she got up from her position and went to hug the dumbfounded girl."I'm so glad you're all right Kagome! I thought -" she choked on oncoming sobs."I thought -" she broke down in to full-blown sobbing, her face in her hands as the young man with short hair put soothing hands around her shoulder.  
  
"So glad you are all right Kagome. How are you feeling?" he asked with a soft tone.  
  
"Uhh . . ." was all she managed to say.  
  
"Kagome!" the little child, which turned out to be a boy, exclaimed as he clung himself to her chest. Even the little cat expressed its relief for her,"Reeeooruu!"  
  
The little boy was soon snatched away from her as the silver-haired boy held him dangling by his . . . tail?  
  
"Get off her you little fuzz ball! Did you ever consider she still might be injured?" he let the little boy plop to the ground as he turned his gaze back to Kagome."You all right? I killed that bastard that hurt you . . . I didn't mean it Kagome, I really didn't, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome didn't know what the heck these people were talking about, or who they were. So, she asked,"Um," she looked around at them all."Do I know you people?"  
  
A/N: Yay! Tell me whatcha thinkay? (Tell me what you think, okay?) If you want to know what happens next, I need reviews. At least five. That's not too much to ask for, is it? Oh, and although I have most of the story planned out, I'm open to some sudgestionskay? (suggestions, okay?) I might add 'kay' to most of my sentenceskay? So, just bear with mekay? Kay. See you on the flip side of things! ^.~ 


	2. Who Are You?

A/N: This the first time I have had a great idea, and was sure it was a great idea! I'm speaking of this fic of course! ^.^ Smiles all around! I'm getting a cat! Its name is Bootsie! Yay! More smiles all around! ^.^ Now enough of my yaynesskay? On with the fic! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (sniff)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Who Are You?  
  
"Um, do I know you people?" Kagome asked.  
  
All of their faces held utter shock and confusion. The girl came up and sat on the bed facing Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, your sister. I can't believe the drugs they've injected into you." She said wiping the tears away. Kagome continued to stare at the girl. Kagome didn't have a sister, and she'd never seen this girl in her life.  
  
"Um, I don't have a sister. I never had one." At these words the girl froze from wiping her tears and stared at Kagome. "I don't know how you know my name, but I've never seen you before. Where's my mom? Shouldn't she be here instead?"  
  
The girl continued to stare at her looking confused. She turned and looked at the others. They shrugged. "Kagome. I'm your sister, Sango, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No . . . " The girl, now dubbed as Sango, took Kagome's hands in hers and looked at Kagome intently. "Kagome, please - please, look me in the eye and tell me you know who I am . . . " Kagome didn't want to make the girl cry anymore than she already had, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"I really don't know who you are. I'm sorry . . ." Sango continued to stare at Kagome ignoring the tears falling from her eyes. "Do you know if someone else is here for me? Like my mom, she-"  
  
"Kagome," Sango broke in."Our parents were killed by Naraku a long time ago . . ." Sango stood and walked swiftly to the door wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to go get the doctor." She said before closing the door.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? How come you're acting like you don't know Sango?" The little boy asked as he hopped back on the bed.  
  
"Shippo, I think Kagome has something called amnesia." The young man with the short ponytail answered. He walked over to Kagome, his staff jingling all the way, and smiled warmheartedly. "Kagome, I am Miroku, a long-time friend of yours and Sango's."  
  
"Hi?" Kagome said unsurely. "Um, I don't think I have amnesia, you see I remember things perfectly. I was walking home from school and -" she was cut off by the door opening. Sango and a brisk-looking doctor walked in carrying a clipboard. " . . . and she doesn't know who I am, we've known each other since she was born! Did she hit her head or something?"  
  
The doctor went to the end of Kagome's bed and lifted a clipboard from the holder it was in. "Mmm . . . Severely damaged ribs, excessive blood loss, and torn ligaments . . . " The doctor scanned the clip board, listened with horror. "I don't see anything on here about a bruise or a knock to the head . . . Although, she might have hit her head, it's too late to tell now; if it were a serious bump, it would have shown, but if it were a little one, the swelling would have gone down completely by now. Other than that, she'll be perfectly healthy once she's had plenty of rest."  
  
"But what about her memory?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Hmm," the doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully."Either it will come back in time, or it will be permanent. And since we don't know what the cause of it is, we can't tell you for sure."  
  
Sango lowered her head and thanked the doctor before he left the room to leave them to their devices. Sango walked back to her chair and plopped down in it. She looked up at Kagome."So, um, I'm Sango, Kagome." She said shakily. "I'm your sister." She took Kagome's hand in hers. Kagome was screaming in her head.  
  
"I do not have a sister! Who are you people? WHERE exactly am I?" she shouted.  
  
"Kagome, please do not get too excited, your blood can't take it." Miroku warned.  
  
'Okay, there is no way these people are going to believe me. I guess I'll have to play along until I find out some more . . . ' Kagome let out a huff and sat back. "Okay, you're my sister, and he's an old friend," she nodded at Miroku."Right?" Sango nodded. "So, who exactly are these two?" Kagome looked in Shippo's direction. She petted Kirara's head, and Kirara purred.  
  
"This is Kirara, we found her in an animal trap when we were five. She protects us. And he is Shippo, he's a fox demon - "  
  
"A demon? Demons aren't real . . . right?"  
  
"No, in this world demons are very real. In fact, they live just like humans do, or, at least, some of them do . . . Shippo is Inuyasha's little cousin."  
  
Kagome looked up from playing with Shippo's tail."Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
Suddenly, the silver-haired boy got up and walked out the room, his bangs hiding his expression on his face.  
  
"That's Inuyasha." Sango said sadly eyeing the door.  
  
"I'll go Sango." Miroku offered as he moved to and out the door as well.  
  
"What wrong with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
@-]------------  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the waiting room wall when Miroku sidled up and stood next to him, staff in hand. No one was in the room, save for a man sitting asleep in a corner and the clerks at the desk. They were both silent for a long time.  
  
"How could she not remember?" Inuyasha finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Things happen Inuyasha."  
  
"But not to Kagome! She was innocent. She didn't do anything to deserve that!"  
  
Another moment of silence.  
  
"You still feel guilty, don't you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched slightly at the word. 'Guilty . . . I'm guilty.' Unwanted flashbacks came flooding into his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome came running up Inuyasha, waving. He was waiting in the park under a tree for her. She stopped in front of him.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about so badly?" she asked, hands folded behind her back.  
  
"C'mon." He gestured for her to follow him along the park path as he put his hands in his coat pockets. They walked in silence for a long while, while Kagome was giving him looks.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
He smiled down at her."We're almost there."  
  
Pretty soon, they came up to the giant park fountain.  
  
"What's so special about this?" she asked.  
  
"Everything." Inuyasha replied. He sat on the edge of the fountain and patted the seat next to him. She sighed and went to sit down.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Listen," he said. " . . . I don't like that creep Koga."  
  
Kagome almost fell into the fountain. "THAT'S what we came all the way here for?" she asked looming over him.  
  
"Well, yeah, why else would I ask you to come?"  
  
Kagome let out a grunt of frustration."Look, I don't care if you don't like Koga; that won't stop me from being his friend. And what do you care anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked taken aback."Hey, I'm just watching out for YOUR safety! I don't trust the guy, he's always hanging around you like a brain- dead zombie, and always calling you his woman." He crossed his arms and huffed.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips." . . . You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
This time Inuyasha almost fell into the pool."What?! Me jealous of that flea-ridden wolf?! You must be crazy!"  
  
"You're jealousy won't get you anywhere Inuaysha."  
  
"I am not jealous, wench!"  
  
Soon, they both got into a long, heated argument about demons, humans, and how demons always have to save humans.  
  
"Well fine! You don't have to be around to protect poor, little Kagome anymore, you jealous mutt!" she said walking off.  
  
"I won't!" he yelled angrily turning the opposite way and storming off."Soon you'll need me, and I won't be there to help you!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"It isn't your fault Inuyasha." Miroku's words snapped him out of his reverie. Inuyasha looked up at him."Though, I would suggest that that was in the past, and you have to help Kagome remember now."  
  
Miroku shifted his feet and headed back to Kagome's room.  
  
'Easy for him to say. He wasn't there . . . He didn't see . . . He doesn't feel ashamed . . . '  
  
~Continuation of Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha had stopped before a bench. 'I shouldn't have argued with Kagome . . . Or else she'll just go run to that wimpy wolf . . . Better go apologize so she won't ignore me tomorrow.' He turned around and walked back to the fountain, then down the way he'd originally come with Kagome. Suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air. 'Blood . . . ' but he recognized it. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he broke out into a frantic bolt down the park pathway. He skidded to a halt in front of the tree he'd met Kagome at. Kagome lay at her side, eyes devoid of any life; fresh blood pouring through the claw-marked wound on her other side.  
  
A sloth demon was perched over her, about to devour her when it paused in its wake upon seeing Inuyasha. Kagome's blood was dripping from its massive claws. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You bastard . . . " he jumped up in the air and, in one sweep of his claws, killed the demon without getting a drop of its blood on his claws. Inuyasha turned his attention on Kagome. He dropped to her side and touched her face; it was pale and cool - not a good thing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his vid-phone. He punched in the emergency medical's number and told them to come to the park immediately, then he punched in Sango's number. Her face came up on the screen, her faced etched with worry.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, is Kagome with you? She hasn't called or left a note or anything."  
  
"Sango," he breathed."Meet me at the hospital, Kagome's hurt . . . "  
  
Sango's worried face disappeared as she hung the vid-phone up. Inuyasha closed his and returned it to his pocket. He took his jacket off and laid it over Kagome's almost lifeless form. 'I'm sorry Kagome.' He hung his head in shame. 'I'm sorry . . . '  
  
~End Continuation of Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha let his back slide down the wall as he slumped to the floor. 'It's my fault.' He thought drawing his knee up to his chest and putting his elbow on it. He put his head on his arm. 'It's all my fault . . . '  
  
A/N: Getting good, no? ^_^ I sure think so. Hmmm . . . what shall be next? ( Kiwi thinks of her next chapter ) Maybe Kagome will go to her supposed homekay? Koga might be in there, too, and maybe some of Naraku as well . . . Well, either way it goes you'll all find out about the Human-Demon Revolution soonkay? Kiwi is outie. She will see you on the flip side of thingskay? ^.^ 


	3. Kagome's New World

A/N: Hiya peoples! Thankie you all for your reviews! I got five, then I got some more! I am too happy right now! Nine reviews in one day? I don't know about you, but I feel so loved! Inu-shaped cookies for everyone who reviewed! ^_^ Yayness to the tenth degree! Now before I go on, this one is for you puppkid! Yes, she got hit by a car, then she was like, transported to this parallel universekay? Think of it as two Kagomeskay? Think of it, as I'm only writing about one of themkay? 'Cause if I wrote about them both, well that would be no fun, now would it? No Inu! ^.^ So, now I hope you understandkay? Oh, and I took off the anonymous review thing for anyone who was trying to review! Sorrykay? I told you I was new at thiskay?! : P On with the fic! ^.^ (Ignore my 'kays'kay? It's something I just recently started. u.u uh-huh)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have a box with a stick propping it up and a bowl of ramen underneath it . . . But do you think it'll work?  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Kagome's New World  
  
"The doctor says you can come home today, Kagome!" Sango said happily two weeks later. "I can finally show you all our friends and favorite places to go!"  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed listening. Sango had been busy telling her about the technology in this world, and about their family history. Her wounds were nearly healed and she couldn't wait to get out of that hospital and see where she was. Sango had been there everyday, before and after her job. She always brought Kirara and Shippo along and Miroku came every afternoon, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha since. Miroku told her that he was taking her being hospitalized pretty hard, but if that was so, then shouldn't he be here talking it out with her? Still, it was nice having Sango around, and if this was going to be her new life, she supposed she had to deal with it, whether it be a dream in a coma or not.  
  
"Say, Sango," Kagome interrupted the girls' excited chatting."Why doesn't Inuyasha come down here anymore? He's a friend, right? He wouldn't be here if he weren't. I want to ask him how I got in here since you said he was responsible for saving me."  
  
"Well Kagome, I could ask him to come to the house today if you want. Don't know if he'll do it or not though."  
  
"That's fine, Sango."  
  
@-]------------  
  
"Here we are! Home Sweet, Home!" Sango said helping Kagome get out of the car since she still had a little trouble walking. Apparently, they lived at a shrine. 'This is just like at home . . . ' Kagome thought looking around her gaze landing upon the many stairs. "Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha will be here later, along with a whole bunch other people who want to see you!" Sango noticed Kagome was looking at the stairs."Oh, don't worry, Kirara will help us up the stairs. Kirara!"  
  
The little cat demon hopped out in front of them and, in a blaze of fire, transformed into a big cat demon. Kagome took a step back. Sango smiled at her and helped her climb onto Kirara's back. When Sango was seated behind Kagome to make sure she didn't fall off, she said,"Let's go, Kirara!" as they bounded up the stairs. 'Well this sure beats walking . . . ' Kagome thought.  
  
@-}------------  
  
Sango had given Kagome a grand tour of their home; the resemblance to Kagome's home was so uncanny, she actually thought she was home. When Kagome entered her 'new' old room, she saw that flowers, teddy bears, candy, cards, and teddy bears holding candy and cards lined the walls and most of the floor. Sango said most of them were from Koga and Hojo, whoever they were. After Kagome got 'reacquainted' with her room, Sango called her downstairs. As Kagome hurried downstairs, Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried gleefully.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Shippo!" Kagome playing with Shippo's tail.  
  
"HENTAI!" *SMACK*  
  
Kagome was startled when she heard Sango scream, and turned around to see a vein popping out of her head and her fist up, scowling at Miroku who was on the ground with a hand imprint clearly on his face. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the two of them wondering what happened.  
  
"The moment we get home you up and all of a sudden want to grope me again!"  
  
Miroku picked himself and his staff up rubbing the hand imprint on his cheek, an innocent look on his face."It was calling out to me Sango, I can't help my wandering hand; it's like it has a mind of its own."  
  
"Save it." Sango concluded. She looked at Kagome's shocked expression. "He's done this to every female including me since he found out where babies come from . . . "  
  
"Oh." Kagome said her eyes falling upon a certain silver-haired boy in the shadows. "Inuyasha?" she saw his head raise a little. She put Shippo down and walked over to him grabbing his hand. "C'mon." she said pulling him out the door. "Be back Sango!"  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome walked over to a bench and they both sat down; Kagome on one end on the bench, while Inuyasha sat on the other.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha," she said facing him."Do you hate me?"  
  
He looked up surprised."No! I - I hate myself."  
  
"You shouldn't hate yourself."  
  
"I'm the reason you were sent to the hospital in the first place, I -"  
  
"Forget about that. Forget about everything that happened before I was sent to the hospital." She said looking up at the tree they were under. "Apparently I have. I want you to act like you would act everyday."  
  
He turned towards her."But -"  
  
"Mm-mm." she broke in shaking her head. "I don't care what happened, how it happened, or why it happened, it did, and sulking and feeling guilty about it isn't going to change anything." She looked into his golden eyes."Whatever you did I forgive you for it okay? Just act normal. Besides, I bet you have your good side, right?"  
  
He hung his head and gave a little smile. "Even when you don't remember anything, you're still Kagome. So you forgive me, huh?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well, then," he stood up."Nice to have you back Kagome, now you owe me twenty bucks, you still haven't given back my hat, oh," he said smirking, starting to walk back into the house."And you're a bitch."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open as she stared at his retreating back.  
  
@-}------------  
  
"So glad you and Lady Kagome are on good terms again Inuyasha." Miroku stated sipping a cup of tea, his face full of hand imprints.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. 'Yeah, good if you mean by conniving, rude jerk.'  
  
"I had to fend for myself with the monk in here." Sango said sipping her own cup of tea giving Miroku dirty looks.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kagome suddenly said.'I can't believe this slipped my mind.' "Inuyasha, I meant to ask you - Why do you have dog ears?"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted and almost fell off the end of the sofa. "I'm kinda half demon, ya know."  
  
"Inuyasha, please, she doesn't know anything about this."  
  
Inuyasha sighed."Fine, I'm a hanyou. Half demon, half human."  
  
"Which of your parents is human?"  
  
Inuyasha grew silent a moment and said very quietly,"My mother." The look on his face was a bit pained. Kagome decided to not push the subject anymore. "Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I'll get it." Kagome offered. She went to the door and opened it to reveal two boys standing there, both with giant bouquets of red roses. "Umm, come in?" she stood back and they both walked in. One of the boys had short brown hair and azure eyes, while the other had long, black hair tied in a high ponytail with fierce aqua eyes. They both thrust the roses in her face.  
  
"For you Kagome." They said.  
  
"Oh, no . . . " she heard somebody say behind her, but didn't look back to see who. The two boys looked overjoyed to see her, and Kagome put on a nervous smile - they were scaring her. Something in her head told her that these two boys were Koga and Hojo. 'Oh, buddy . . . '  
  
A/N: This chap was good, if I say so myself,  
  
"Too short! Too short!" (Dodges objects) Help!  
  
Please don't hurt me, I'm fragile, I think  
  
(Runs away swiftly from a flying sink)  
  
I may just abandon my other fic,  
  
And give it to TiarieFarie, that'll fit!  
  
This one is done, that's all for today!  
  
I'm going to do my homework, but reviewkay?  
  
Kiwi is outie, that's all she has to say,  
  
Oh, and one more thing, Happy MLK day! 


	4. The HumanDemon Revolution

A/N: Hiya! Kiwi's back! And she has an announcement to make! (clears throat) Okaykay, see, now I might just cut my updating down from every other day to only once or twice a week - it depends on how much homework I have and how many dishes are in the sinkay? (dodges coke cans thrown by Lavender) I'll try to make this longerkay?! Don't be too disappointed, at least I update faster than most people do (no offense to them of course)! Thank you for all my reviews! I never thought I'd actually have this many in two days! (Kiwi gives out more cookies to everyone who reviewed) It's weird though, everytime I update at night, I seem to have more reviews in the morningkay (I get online at school)! Do you guys live in another time zone or something?! Keep reading everyone! And thanx! On with the fic!  
  
P.S. There will be something special at the end of the chapterkay? No it's not another poem, but I think I'll rarely do thiskay?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! I own Kagome! I own Sesshomaru! I own Naraku! * wakes from dream sequence * . . . Awww . . . (hangs head)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
The Human-Demon Revolution  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome smiled nervously at the two hopeful-looking boys. "Hello, who might you two be?" Kagome asked. Sango appeared next to Kagome.  
  
"Hi, you guys come on in! We need to talk anyway." She opened the door further and the two boys walked in and sat on the couch opposite the sofa. "Kagome, this is Hojo," she pointed to the boy with brown hair."And this is Koga." She pointed to the boy with the high ponytail. Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Koga giving each other death glares, until Sango explained why she was introducing them to Kagome. "You see guys, that accident Kagome was in, well, she sort of doesn't remember anything that happened before it."  
  
The boys turned their eyes toward Kagome as if her face would tell them Sango was kidding. She laughed nervously under their gaze until Koga got up and took Kagome's hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," he said looking into her chocolate eyes."I'll help you in any way I can!" Hojo let out a "Me, too!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said failing to cover up his grumbling."Like you know the first thing about her . . . "  
  
Koga's head jerked in his direction."And like you do, Dog Turd!"  
  
"What'd you say you wimpy wolf?!"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kagome said standing between the two waving her arms."Don't fight! I bet both of you know a lot about me! Just don't fight!" Kagome felt like she had done this before, but she knew she didn't, she couldn't have, and she had never met any of them before. A flash of a scene appeared in Kagome's mind, and it disappeared as soon as it came. After it disappeared, Kagome's head started to hurt; like a monster migraine had just come on. She grabbed her head and her vision became blurry as she sunk to the ground feeling two pairs of strong arms catch her. She saw a scene of Koga and Inuyasha arguing at a park or somewhere. 'But that can't be . . . How can I remember them if I don't know them? . . . ' Her mind became blank.  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome was lying on something soft. 'Not again . . . ' she thought slowly sitting up. 'Hey, maybe all that was just a dream and I'm home again!' Her eyes flew open taking in her surroundings ignoring the skull- splitting headache taking place in her brain. She was lying on the living room sofa with Sango sitting across from her looking worried. As soon as Kagome sat all the way up, Sango came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome? You were out two hours . . . "  
  
"Uh, yeah, just a little tired that's all." She lied.  
  
"I sent everyone home so you could rest some more. I called the doctor, too, he says that this is pretty normal for people who have lost their memory. Did you have a headache? That must be signs of you're remembering something!"  
  
"Yeah." She said unsurely. "I just saw Koga and Inuyasha arguing -"  
  
"Good! Great! They do that all the time!"  
  
"Hmm . . . "  
  
"You sure you feel okay? I made some soup," she bribed.  
  
"No, I'm good, Sango, thank you." She looked up into Sango's smiling face. She cared so much for Kagome; worried about her and wanting her to be all right . . .  
  
"Sango, how did we end up alone like this again? I remember you saying our parents were killed . . . "  
  
"Oh," Sango's smiled faded into a sad frown. She got up and went to a small coffee table near by and opened the drawer to fish out a picture. She closed it and handed the picture to Kagome. "That's them." She said sadly. Kagome's own mother was in the picture standing next to a man who had both hands on two boys; one of them had freckles, his short black hair tied up at the top, and the other, was Souta . . .  
  
Kagome rubbed the picture. "Souta . . . " she breathed out. Kagome heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned to see Sango's face light up.  
  
"You remember Souta, Kagome!" she exclaimed. Kagome wanted to tell her she didn't remember because she already knew him, but decided against it. Sango leaned over and pointed to the other boy. "This is Kohaku, our other brother."  
  
"Well, where are they?"  
  
Sango sighed and sat back. "Our parents died in the ongoing Human- Demon Revolution. Naraku killed them and Souta while they were out, and . . . " tears were falling from her pained face."Naraku has Kohaku, as his personal puppet." Her eyes became hard. "Naraku is the cause of the Human- Demon Revolution. He may be a hanyou, but he's more powerful than any full- blooded demon you could meet. You see, he and a lot of other demons don't want to live in harmony with humans, think they're too good I guess. And hanyous, much like Inuyasha don't know which side to choose, but don't worry," she said seeing Kagome's doubt."He's on our side. And, well, since they're hanyous, they can choose whichever side they want to be on. Then, again, not all demons are for Naraku, like Koga, he's a good demon. In fact, he's one of the guards to the city to protect us from Naraku's forces. Everyone wants to get their hands on Naraku for something he did."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Naraku cursed his family years ago with a wind tunnel in their right hands. It sucks in anything that it can pull in, but it will eventually suck him in, too if he doesn't kill Naraku."  
  
"Even Shippo?" she turned to face her.  
  
"Mm-hm." She nodded her head."Naraku hired people to kill all demons who opposed him, and Shippo's parents were one of them."  
  
" . . . Inuyasha?" she asked reluctantly.  
  
"Yes. Naraku was responsible for breaking up Inuyasha and Kikyo. Naraku poisoned her mind and now she's under his control. Though, I never really liked the pale bitch - her eyes were always too cold . . . "  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Even though she's helplessly controlled by Naraku now, Inuyasha won't give up to set her soul free."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said sadly. "So that's all Naraku wants? To rid the world of humans?"  
  
"That and the fact he wants to find the Shikon No Tama, Jewel of Four Souls, or how we like to call it, the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"That's what everyone wants to figure out! We don't know where it is, and neither does Naraku. The only one who came even close to cracking the puzzle was, you . . . " her voice softened. "That day you were injured, you said you had a good hunch about where to find it, but you said you had to do something later on. I guess you had to meet Inuyasha, since that's what he told me."  
  
"So are my motives to kill Naraku the same as yours? And why does Naraku want the Shikon Jewel anyway?"  
  
"Yes, and because you hate to see the way he treats everyone, and he wants it to become a whole demon. If we knew what he looked like, we could chase him down, but he's a shape-shifter, it's impossible. Think of the utter chaos he could cause if he found the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Hmmm . . . " Kagome looked into her lap brooding.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it." Sango got up and pressed the screen on the vid phone. By the cheerful way she sounded, it must have been a friend, because she pulled up a chair and chatted wildly. Kagome set the picture down on the sofa and got up. 'I'm going for a walk outside." She mouthed to Sango. She nodded and continued talking.  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome wandered around the shrine, enjoying the soft spring breeze. 'You could just swear I'm home.' She thought. She was walking toward the shrine steps when she saw someone coming up. His wavy black hair was blowing in the breeze as his blood-red eyes fell upon her. Obviously, he was a demon. 'Or a hanyou.' He stopped walking when he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
@-}------------  
  
A/N: I wouldn't call this a cliffie, but then again I couldkay? @-}------------  
  
Now for the treat! Praise for the reviews! (Wadja spectkay?)  
  
Gueshoo - Yay, I updated! Goodums to the tenth degreekay! . . . Please stay sanekay?  
  
SilverTailz - But I love rhyming . . . Thank you anywaykay! I have the most reviews by you! Three! (singing the tune to 'Silver Bells') SilverTailz! (dingdingding) SilverTailz! (dingdingding) . . .  
  
SpaceVixen - Thanx! I don't know what to say either! ^.^kay?  
  
Lavender Valentine - Please don't throw Coke cans at me! Oh, and thanx! I liked the poetry thing, tookay!  
  
Tenshi rose - Thank you! I will! Kay?  
  
Ks-Starshine - I can't wait to find out what happens either! ^_^  
  
Wicked-lady88 - Thankie yoose! (jumps with joy)  
  
Puppkid - I hope you understand nowkay?  
  
Shoki de nai - I like my twist tookay! Although I though someone else thought of it already . . . Thank you! ^.^  
  
@-}------------  
  
A/N: Well that covers everyone for nowkay? As always, read and review! Kiwi is on the flip side, she will see you there. ^.^ 


	5. Caught

A/N: Hiya! Kiwi is back! Didn't she say she'd be? Okaykay, listen to this: I saved this chapter on my disk, but somehow, my disk erased it! So, now, I'm retyping it, aren't I nice? That wasn't such an evil cliffy, was it SpaceVixen? Oh, and LavenderValentine, there really was no meaning to that, but now you give Kiwi ideas . . . SilverTailz, (singing the tune to 'Jingle Bells') SilverTailz, SilverTailz, review all the way! Ks-Starshine - I cannot fully answer that, but no it isn't Naraku . . . And lastly, but not leastlykay, Thank you Gueshoo!!!!!!!!!!! She added me to her fave list!!!!!!! (you ARE a she right?) I feel so loved!!!!!!! (yes, I went on your bio and I'm with you with the 'oh that's evil I hate it' thing) Thank you! I had no idea what you were talking about in your review, but I appreciate itkay!  
  
I may just start another fic, but not after I finish, or at least come to the end of Alternate Universe, which maybe shorter than I planned it to be. Oh, well, I'm new at this; gradually I'll get betterkay? (I might call it, 'To Be A Queen' - details later)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own . . . (long sigh) what's the point? . . .  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
Caught  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome could do nothing but stare at the stranger who, like so many other people, knew her name.  
  
"Uh, H-Hello. May I help you?"  
  
He smiled and started walking towards her. "In more ways than you know. I heard about your unfortunate . . . accident."  
  
"Really? How 'bout that now?" The stranger was now in front of her making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
"You see, that 'accident' I was in, um, made me forget, well, everything."  
  
"Oh?" He looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I must seem so rude, I'm Katen; an old friend of yours. We've known each other ever since high school, and you are still the apple of my eye."  
  
Kagome turned pink. His intense red eyes making her turn an even darker shade.  
  
"Here." Katen pulled out a lavender package wrapped in silver bows.  
  
"Ohh . . . " She took it and went to open it on a bench, Katen following close behind. She carefully opened the gift not wanting to ruin the pretty wrapping paper. A smile lit up her face as she lifted a giant snowglobe out of the box. On the inside of the globe were thousands of glittering, brilliantly colored mini-butterflies floating around a girl who was holding a net out in front of her in the middle of a meadow. Her face was highlighted with a small smile and she wore a soft orange sundress. On the outside of the snowglobe, near the base, was a little golden knob. She turned the knob and a sweet, happy melody filled the air around her. "Thank you, oh, it's so beautiful." Kagome said her voice filled with awe.  
  
"I know something even more beautiful . . . "  
  
Kagome turned pink once again and got up to hug him. "Thank you." She repeated.  
  
"Well," he said hands on her shoulders."Has anyone taken you out yet?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"To see the city, again."  
  
"Oh, no, I just got home today."  
  
"Would you mind if I took you?"  
  
Kagome's blush deepened. "No, not at all, but I would have to tell Sango; she's kind of protective of me now that I don't remember anything."  
  
"Oh . . . " he looked deflated.  
  
"What? What'd I say?"  
  
"Your sister doesn't like me much . . . " he said slowly.  
  
"Doesn't like you?" she echoed."Why not?"  
  
"She mistaked me for someone else one time, a criminal. I was held in custody, but they let me go and, she, well, let's just say she doesn't trust me."  
  
"Oh. Well I told her I was going for a walk . . . so technically, I could still be on my walk, huh?"  
  
Katen smiled and took Kagome's hand."It's decided then."  
  
"But let's try and get back before dark, kay? I'm betting she'll treat me like a child who came in after curfew."  
  
"Right." He said leading her down the steps into the city.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly around downtown - again. His shift was over and he needed something to do, so he went wandering around to try and do just that. He went through the streets staring blankly at the shops he was passing. He passed a place selling gold and jewelry, the squealing of the female shoppers making his ears hurt. He averted his gaze across the road to the ice-cream parlor. He stopped staring pensively at it. 'That's where I first saw Kagome.' He frowned. 'And where she "accidentally" spilled her entire banana split on top of my head.' Someone pushed past him snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, bud!" he yelled after the person who bumped into him shaking his fist.  
  
'Why am I even thinking about her anyway?'  
  
'Because you love her.' Said another voice in his head.  
  
'I don't love Kagome, I love Kikyo!' he said back.  
  
'Kikyo is as good as gone now that Naraku has her under his control . . . '  
  
'No, I can get Kikyo's mind back, I'll kill Naraku!'  
  
'Kikyo has been under his control for three years now, you really think you can get her back? What if she doesn't want to come back? You've known Kagome ever since before Kikyo got abducted by Naraku, so why not just go to her?'  
  
'But - '  
  
'Besides, you were going to break up with Kikyo anyway, so why continue to deny yourself?'  
  
"I'm not denying myself!"A few people on the street turned to give Inuyasha funny looks.  
  
"What? You never saw a guy argue with himself before?!" The people turned away, and he continued walking around. He figured he should get home to so his homework before Sesshoumaru hounded him for it. 'He should be pretty occupied with that girlfriend of his, Rin, that he thinks I don't know about.' He was about to turn around to go back home when something, or someone, caught his eye. Kagome was in a glass shop admiring glass with Katen looking intently at her. 'Why is she with that creep?' Inuyasha barged into the glass shop, startling most of the other customers, and stared accusingly at Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing out? What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be at home with Sango?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Hi! Katen was showing me around Market Street." She said motioning out the window.  
  
"Do you even know who that is?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Katen."  
  
Inuyasha looked even more incredulously at Kagome."How do you know he wasn't lying?"  
  
"Well," Kagome put a finger to her chin thoughtfully."He knew where I lived, he knew my name, and he knew about Sango, wait, that's still not good, but I got a feeling he wasn't lying."  
  
Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome that usually her instincts about good and bad people were right most of the time, well, ALL of the time, but that was before she got hurt.  
  
He growled in frustration."C'mon!" he took her hand and started to lead her out of the shop.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she exclaimed trying to pry his strong, clawed hand off of her small, delicate one.  
  
"Taking you home! Trip's over Katen, see you whenever!"  
  
Katen looked disdainfully at Kagome yelling to her,"I'll call you!" while Inuyasha grumbled under his breath,"Oh, no you won't."  
  
Kagome continued to struggle. This got on Inuyasha's nerves, so he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and didn't put her down until she was back at home.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I was worried about you Kagome! I don't know what happened to you! You could have gotten hurt in your condition! You're not fully healed you know!" Sango scolded a pissed-looking Kagome glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay Sango, I know, I know, I won't do it again, okay?"  
  
Sango sighed and turned to Inuyasha."Thank you Inuyasha, but you should be getting home now, or Sesshoumaru will get angry."  
  
"I can take care of myself Sango, and he should be occupied with his girlfriend, okay?" He turned on his heel and walked towards the door opening it. "Oh, and Kagome," she looked up at him."Stay away from that guy, you never liked him. Come to think of it, stay away Hobo, and that wimpy wolf, too. They're pests, you said so yourself." He walked through the door closing it quietly behind him.  
  
Kagome glared at the door. "What do you have against Katen anyway?" Kagome fumed at Sango."He's nice. I don't hear you dissing Koga or Hojo!"  
  
"That is so not the point Kagome! You could have gotten hurt!"  
  
"But I'm not! I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"But you were being irresponsible! Even people with amnesia still have their common sense!"  
  
"Okay, I'm irresponsible, I'm stupid, let's just drop it Sango." Kagome said heading upstairs.  
  
"No, I won't drop it!" Sango retaliated blocking her path to the stairway."You don't understand the dangers out there! You don't know who's dangerous and who's not!"  
  
"Well lock me up why don't you?! I can't have fun? Did I ever have fun, or did you keep me on such a short leash like now?"  
  
"No, but your previous self had a lot more sense than you do now!"  
  
"Well I'm not my 'previous' self, Sango! You sound like my mother! I just wish I lived in my old life, with all my old friends, with my old non- dead family! Maybe if you just get out my life, it would be that much better!"  
  
Kagome huffed and passed right by a stunned Sango. Footsteps and a door slamming could be heard as Sango collapsed onto the floor. 'What happened Kagome? If I don't have you, what family do I have? What hope do I have? . . . ' Sango got to her feet and made her way to the sofa, only to collapse onto that, and started crying. 'I don't care about your memory Kagome, but I at least want your trust . . . '  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome slammed her door and locked it before she sat down by her window. 'How dare Sango just yell at me like I'm a child or something!' Kagome fumed. 'I never wanted to be in this life anyway! This isn't MY fault! What am I supposed to - ' Kagome's next thoughts never came as her window flew open and many demons came through it.  
  
"What the - "  
  
"Remember - " one of the demons stated."Naraku wants her alive."  
  
'Naraku?!' Kagome ran towards her door only to have a tall, ugly blue demon block her from it. She skidded to a halt and turned around. She was surrounded by demons! One of them lunged forward to grab her and Kagome held out her hands in front of her to shield it from her, screaming all the while. When the demon's face came in contact with her hands, it immediately disintegrated. Kagome peeked out of one eye, to see ashes at her feet.  
  
"Whoa . . . Never knew I could do that." Inspiration struck and she darted her hands out at the other demons. They, too, quickly disintegrated. There was only one demon left, but she looked human. Suddenly there was a pounding on her door.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you all right? Answer me! Unlock the door!" came Sango's pleading cry.  
  
Kagome glanced towards the door and started to move to it. The last demon frowned and waved her fan. Kagome's body all to abruptly met the hard wood of the door before her mind fell into an abyss of nothingness, the demon's chuckling fading with her.  
  
When Sango finally built up enough strength to knock the door down, Kagome and whatever was in there, was long gone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome woke up in a large, feathery-soft bed. 'Not again.' She thought sitting up. She was in a large room with something standing on the other side. Someone was standing across the room in a long white baboon pelt. She knew who it was instantly.  
  
'Naraku . . . '  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay SpaceVixen, now I'm evil! Bwahahahahaha(hacks, coughs)! Gotta work on the I'm-evil-left-a-cliffe-laughkay? Well this one was pretty long, no? Well, it's longer than any of my other chappies. I'll only update if I get more reviews from you people! But if the same people review, that's still cool. I'll try when I have no homework, or when I don't' want to do itkay? Well, you know what to do! The flip side, I'll be there, how 'bout you? Like always, Kiwi is outie. ^.^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Oh, P.S. try to answer this, for funkay?  
  
*  
  
What word becomes shorter if you add '-er' to it? ^.^  
  
The winner(s) get an Inu cookie! 


	6. Kagome Kidnapped! Get the Shikon Jewel!

A/N: Hiya! Welcome to the flip side! I have absolutely no idea where this fic is headedkay! I've got the end all figured out, but the plot is driving me crazy to come up withkay! I'm supposed to be reading The Learning Tree cause I was supposed to be done with it on Friday! . Well, everyone still doesn't have the book, so maybe I can get some extra time. ^_^ I am so nice to you people!  
  
Ks-Starshine - Uhh, the word is short, but maybe you mistyped! You get an Inu cookie anywaykay! Now, no. Katen is not from any of the Inu movies. I'm not going to tell you right out, but - KATEN HAS WAVY BLACK HAIR AND BLOOD- RED EYESKAY.  
  
Elven Mischief - Yay! I have a new reviewer! Thanxkay! ^.^  
  
LavenderValentine - (breaks out the party streamers and cake) You got it! Go Lavie! It's ya birthday! Got an Inu cookie! Go Lavie!  
  
SilverTailz - Don't worry I still love you allkay! ^_^ You didn't even try and answer my riddle! No cookie for you!  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: (to authorities)  
  
I do not own him on a train,  
  
Not in the sunshine, not in the rain,  
  
I do not own him on a boat,  
  
I do not own him with a goat,  
  
I could not, could not in a box,  
  
I would not, would not with a fox,  
  
I do not own him in a house,  
  
Not with with a rat, or with a mouse,  
  
I do not own him here or there,  
  
I do not own him anywhere,  
  
I do not own Inuyasha I say!  
  
Now leave me alone and go away!  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Kagome Kidnapped! Get the Shikon Jewel!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome stared at the man in the baboon pelt. She knew who it was instantly.  
  
'Naraku!'  
  
"Hello Kagome. Remember me?" he chuckled evilly.  
  
Kagome was too shocked to even say anything.  
  
"Oh, come now. No, 'I'm going to kill you for all that you've done'? Or, 'When my sister and Inuyasha get here, you're going to pay'?"  
  
Silence. He started walking towards her. Kagome's brain just registered that she was in danger, so she scooted herself towards the end of the bed and nearly fell out of it.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?"  
  
"What do I what?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice."What else would I want fair Kagome?"  
  
" . . . You want to know where the Shikon Jewel is." She whispered remembering Sango's words. "To turn into a full demon."  
  
"So you DO remember. If, so, you remember what happened last time, right Kagome?"  
  
"No, I DON'T remember what happened, because I can't!"  
  
"You can't?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice."Really?"  
  
Kagome now knew why everyone hated Naraku so much; if not for anything he's done, then for the sickening way he answered questions with questions. He continued to walk slowly towards her as her back met the wall.  
  
"Hmm . . . Could it be you can't remember because of an accident you had?" Kagome looked quizzically at him."Is it because you were attacked by a demon and Inuyasha wasn't there to save you? Does he even care? . . . "  
  
"You . . . " she breathed."You were the cause of the attack! You're the one who was behind it all!" she glared at him accusingly.  
  
"Who else but? I only did it to show you everyone's true nature. I never thought you would lose your memory in the process." Kagome pressed herself to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut as he reached out to touch her face."But you see now, don't you Kagome? No one cares. Not your sister or Inuyasha."  
  
She slapped his hand away."What are you talking about? Sango does care about me!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Be-because she told me so!"  
  
"Mmm, I see. That's why she keeps you on such a short leash."  
  
"She does that to protect me!" she yelled her fists balled up."You don't know the first thing about me!"  
  
"I know more than you do sweet Kagome. She does that to protect you, hmm? Or is it that she doesn't want her little jewel detector hurt again?"  
  
" . . . Jewel detector?"  
  
"Oh, yes Kagome. You may not remember, but you could sense whether the jewel was near or not. Seemingly, it was always on the move. Or didn't your loving sister tell you that?"  
  
Kagome cast her eyes to the floor. He lifted her chin up to meet his empty eyes. "Did she tell you?"  
  
"No, but, but, what does Inuyasha have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything. How does he treat you Kagome?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"My point exactly. He only cares about no one but himself." Unwanted realization hit Kagome's eyes.  
  
'No. No. He's evil. I can't believe anything he tells me! It's just to get my guard down! I can't, I can't . . . ' But Kagome was starting to feel a strong pull towards Naraku. Something inside of her told her to trust him, to believe what he says.  
  
"You do believe me, don't you Kagome?" he said slowly. "I wouldn't treat you like that . . . " Her bright chocolate eyes turned dull and blank. "Say that you believe me Kagome . . . Say that you'll trust me . . . "  
  
Her eyes stared blankly into space." . . . I . . . trust . . . " 'No! What am I saying? What's happening to me? What is he doing?' She felt like her body was floating in a sea of ecstasy, like nothing could go wrong . . . Everything else was all a lie, she couldn't go back. Here, everything would be all right, and if she left, everything would hurt, like it did before.  
  
"Trust me Kagome . . . " came his voice."If you come with me, everything will be blissful everyday . . . "  
  
" . . . I . . . trust . . . " Then, just as she was feeling her best, the sea of ecstasy was gone. She felt cold all around. 'No, give it back . . . give it back . . . ' She heard someone calling her name, but she didn't know who it was. It sounded so familiar. 'Who is that?' She felt someone shaking her, softly at first, but then it got rougher.  
  
Kagome blinked and snapped out of her trance-like state. She focused her vision then she realized she was in someone's arms. Someone's strong, warm arms. She blinked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with concern.  
  
"Kagome?" She heard someone else's voice. She looked over and saw Sango holding a very big boomerang. "What did he do Kagome? I'll kill that damn bastard!"  
  
"What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Naraku captured you and brought you here. I guess he was trying to - "  
  
"No." she cut Inuyasha off."What happened to the warmth? Where did it go?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, we've got to leave before we are overcome with demons!" Miroku came running towards them fending off demons with his staff.  
  
"Right then." Sango said. "Kirara!" The demon cat bounded over to Sango and she and Miroku climbed on. Inuyasha lifted Kagome bridal style and left Naraku's castle.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome was back at home sitting on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her sipping warm tea. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku filled her in on what happened. Apparently, Naraku sent Kagura, one of his incarnations and the one with the fan, and some other demons to capture her. They'd brought her to Naraku's castle, and he tried to manipulate her into becoming another one of his puppets.  
  
"I felt so good though."  
  
"Naraku does that." Miroku said. "He plays with people's minds, and manipulates them to his will. He has got to be stopped."  
  
"He said that he was the one who sent that demon after me. When I went to the hospital."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha voiced everyone's question.  
  
"He said he tried to show me everyone's true side, or something, but he hadn't planned on me losing my memory."  
  
"Bastard." Inuyasha breathed.  
  
"What else did he tell you Kagome?"  
  
"I . . . don't know . . . I forgot most of it."  
  
"Don't worry, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He's a sneaky snake in the grass."  
  
"Well, can't you guys go back and fight him?"  
  
"If only it were that easy, Kagome. Naraku's castle vanishes. It doesn't have an exact location." Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bet he wanted to use you." Kagome turned to Inuyasha."To locate the jewel. Just like he's using Kikyo."  
  
"Wait, I remember him saying the Shikon Jewel was always moving. Is that true?" she asked Sango.  
  
Sango nodded."It's always in a different place. Just like Naraku's castle. If I was to guess, it stays in one place for about fifteen minutes, then disappears again. And you're the only one who can sense it Kagome."  
  
"Sense it?"  
  
"Mm-hm. You have this sixth sense just for knowing where the jewel is. It's not always near, but when it is, you can sense it."  
  
"But how can - " Kagome stopped. Her eyes widened. She felt a surge of power from somewhere. Her mind raced through the city as if she knew where everything was. It came to a corner sign that read 'Market Street' and went down the road. It passed the jewelry store and the ice-cream parlor, what Katen showed her earlier that day. Her mind finally rested on the glass shop and went through the glass orbiting a candy jar with blue marbles in it. There was only one pink one. Her mind rewinded and rushed back to its owner sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said waving a hand in front of her face."What's wrong? Is another memory coming back?"  
  
"Sango, what color is the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"A kind of lavendery-pink. Why?"  
  
"I think I know where it is!"  
  
"You sensed it?" Inuyasha asked standing to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. It's in the glass shop on Market Street! In a - a jar of blue marbles!"  
  
"Let's go!" Sango yelled rushing out the door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The gang reached Kayla's Fine Glass in five minutes flat just I time to see her about to lock up shop.  
  
"No! Wait! We need something!" Kagome yelled to the owner with the others follwing her.  
  
"Oh, hello, you're that nice girl who was here earlier, aren't you?" the kind, middle-aged woman asked.  
  
"Yes, but I really need something before you close! Please?"  
  
"Well, of course, you caught me just in time, dear." She said opening the door back up. "What is it?"  
  
"There!" Kagome ran to the jar with the blue marbles in it, opened it and pulled out the shiny pink jewel she saw earlier. The others surrounded her and stared at the jewel I awe.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel." Sango breathed."We've got to get it back to the shrine immediately! It'll be safe there."  
  
"Hm, I don't remember that being in there." The owner closely observed the sphere in Kagome's hand.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" Kagome asked quickly.  
  
"How much?!" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Hush!" Sango told him.  
  
"Well, someone must have put it in there by mistake. Hmm, a quarter?"  
  
"Done!" Miroku said fishing in his pocket for a quarter. He handed it to the lady, and they quickly left the shop, the jewel safely held in Kagome's hands.  
  
They were running back to the shrine when Inuyasha said,"This is way too easy."  
  
They all skidded to a halt near the shrine steps.  
  
"WAY too easy." Hundreds of demons were gathered at the foot of the shrine steps. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Why are they here?" she asked stepping back.  
  
"To get the jewel." Sango said.  
  
In the midst of all the demons, one person stood out. She had straight black hair tied to the back, and cold, uncaring eyes. She held a bow in her hand and had a quiver of arrows at her side. Though her complexion was pale, there was no doubt that -  
  
'She looks like me!' Kagome thought. The lookalike glared daggars at Kagome.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you still hang around that copy of me? Well, I'll put a stop to that." She raised her bow and strung her arrow, aiming dead on for Kagome's heart. Kagome wouldn't be fast enough to react, she knew she wouldn't. As the arrow left its position, Kagome heard a familiar voice call out, "Kikyo! No!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: What is it with me and ending chapters with people's names huh? I left you with another cliffie! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (gasps for air) Still gotta work on thatkay . . . I probably won't update until the end of the week. But you people should be happy! I updated twice in one weekendkay! Kiwi is outie. Her - the flip side of things, you - be there. ^.^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Another riddlekay!  
  
When I first appear, I seem mysterious, But when I'm explained, I'm nothing serious . . .  
  
Winner(s) get a Miroku cookie complete with staff and pervertedness!  
  
(Kiwi not responsible for groping, grabbing or rubbing)  
  
*  
  
@-}------------ 


	7. Forgotten Memories

A/N: Hiya! Kiwi is back - again! Hi all! Thank you for waiting patientlykay? Now, my updating is unpredictablekay. I'll do it when I feel like! Regardless of schoolwork, sleeping, and/or eating. I just can't stay away! I'll try and make this story worth while, but I think I'll end it sooner than I expectedkay? I'll try and think of a plot. I just wanna start my new fic idea really soon, but I want to satisfy you guys, too! Sadly, no one got the riddle, so no one gets a Miroku cookie complete with staff and pervertedness . . .  
  
Lavie-chan - Keep hangin' in there.  
  
Ks - Uhhh, what quote?  
  
SilverTailz - You almost got it! Thanx, I liked my disclaimer, too! ^.^  
  
Elven Mischief - lol. The pervertedness just comes with it. Oh, and yes, Kikyo = evil.  
  
Kyki - Yay! New reviewer! Welcomes all around! Thanx yoose! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Answer to last chapter's riddle: A riddle.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: (Kiwi gives deadpan look with noodles stuck halfway in her mouth)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
"Kikyo, no!"  
  
Inuyasha caught the arrow inches from Kagome's chest; the string on Kikyo's bow was still vibrating. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as her knees failed to support her weight anymore. Sango took on a fighting stance and Miroku had a hold on the prayer beads about his wrist. Inuyasha cracked the arrow in two and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Kikyo, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I never liked her . . . AND Naraku told me to do it." Inuyasha looked totally heartbroken. She curled her lips into a malicious smirk and narrowed her eyes. "You don't get it do you, Inuyasha? I don't love you anymore."  
  
"No! You don't mean that! Naraku is controlling you! Can't you see that Kikyo?"  
  
"I do Naraku's bidding and nothing more. And, speaking of which, I came here to retrieve the Shikon Jewel." Her smirk worsened. "Kill them." And with that simple command the hundreds of demons around her began to attack them.  
  
"Kirara, protect Kagome!" Sango yelled while slinging her massive boomerang."Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Kirara stood before Kagome tearing apart any demons that came their way. In-between throwing her boomerang, Sango was slicing demons in two with a sword and getting drenched in their blood. Kagome huddled behind Kirara as she felt a strong wind blowing from Miroku's direction. She stared in awe as she saw that he was standing sucking demons into his right hand.  
  
'Naraku cursed his family years ago with a wind tunnel in their right hands. It sucks in anything that it can pull in, but it will eventually suck him in, too if he doesn't kill Naraku.'  
  
'That's right.' Kagome thought, Sango's words coming back to her. Kirara's growling and snarling brought her back to the present. Her hold on the Shikon Jewel grew tighter as she held it to her chest. A mantis demon slipped past Kirara and was now upon an unwary Kagome.  
  
Sango turned her head to make sure of her sister's safety. "Kagome!" she yelled seeing the demon. Said girl twisted to Sango's words and saw the demon above her. She screamed while it raised its giant blade-like arms to slice Kagome in two, until Sango's Hiraikotsu plowed through it pushing it aside.  
  
"Kagome, move!" Miroku was turning towards them about to suck the mantis demon in. They all moved out of the way and it was soon gone.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Kagome swiftly turned her head toward Inuyasha's voice. He was flat on his back plastered to the ground, his blood all around him. He was straining to get back up, limping toward - Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, please." He grunted out.  
  
She sighed as if getting agitated."Inuyasha just give up and die."  
  
More demons came and attacked him and he was once again flung to the ground with a crushing sound. Kagome held her breath waiting for him to get back up, but he didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ripped herself from Sango, forgetting she was in danger by doing so, and ran toward Inuyasha. A frown appeared on Kikyo's face and she strung another arrow.  
  
"Stop right there." Kikyo ground out slowly. Kagome stopped only a foot away from Inuyasha's bloody and lifeless form. "If you take one more step, I'll kill you."  
  
"Weren't you planning on killing me anyway?"  
  
Kikyo's frown reversed."You're right." She released her hold on the arrow. Kagome's eyes grew wide and slammed closed as she waited for the pain that was to sear through her frail body.  
  
It never came. She opened her eyes. Instead, a pink light surrounded her and halted the arrow. Kagome looked down at her hand; she forgot she still had the Shikon Jewel. The light grew brighter and she felt another migraine come on. The pink light was growing so bright, Kagome closed her eyes again and shielded them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So Inuyasha, whacha doin' today?" Kagome asked standing at his front door.  
  
He gave her a quizzical look."Why?"  
  
"Well," she was teetering on the heels of her feet."I thought we could catch a movie, that is if you don't have anything else better to do."  
  
"Riiiiight. I guess I could. Let me get dressed. Come on in."  
  
Kagome walked in closing the door behind her. A familiar emotionless face caught her eye coming up the hallway and the waved. "Hi Sesshomaru!"  
  
He stooped walking for a second, coffee I hand, and arched and eyebrow."Hi . . . " he said slowly and continued down the hallway to enter a different room.  
  
Inuyasha came back a few minutes later to find Kagome gawking at family photos. He cleared his throat and she quickly turned around.  
  
"Heh, pictures, they're nice."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He nodded. "Then, let's go!"  
  
*  
  
"Sango, where are Momma and Poppa? And Souta, and Kohaku?" Kagome asked, worried.  
  
A weeping Sango bent down and hugged her sister."They're gone Kagome. They're gone."  
  
*  
  
"You will pay for what you've done Naraku! I'll kill you!" Kagome said releasing her hold on her arrow to send it flying towards a chuckling Naraku. A little white-haired girl holding a mirror stepped in front of Naraku and held her mirror out. The arrow entered the mirror only to come out headed straight for Kagome.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango's boomerang came from no where and smashed the arrow to bits. Kagome turned to see her sister running up to her catching her weapon.  
  
"Kagome, don't you ever go up against Naraku alone again! I don't want to lose ALL of my family to him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango." A twang of guilt reverberated inside Kagome.  
  
*  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango once again smacked Miroku across his face for touching her inappropriately. He fell into the fountain with a big splash. "You deserve it! Do you ever quit?"  
  
"Not so long as you have my heart dear Sango." Miroku said climbing out of the fountain soaking wet, just to have Sango push him back in, Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at the scene.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome, do not let go of the Shikon Jewel!" Miroku yelled out to her fending off a demon with very large fangs.  
  
It seems just as he said this that a demon came out surprising her and it flew into the air and disappeared - again.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again!" Inuyasha groaned punching another demon in the face.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said deflated."At this rate, we'll never get the jewel . . . "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome's eyes were blank as her hand tilted and the Shikon Jewel slid out of her palm. It hit the ground with a 'tink' and bounced up, it hit the ground with a second 'tink' and bounced up a second time, and where it was supposed to 'tink' a third time, it never did, for it vanished.  
  
The pink aura around Kagome disappeared and her eyes became focused again. She blinked at the many demons around her that seemed to disappear with her evil lookalike in a thick cloud of violet smoke. Sango ran up to her sister and shook her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Then she remembered Inuyasha. She gasped and looked at Inuyasha being held up by Miroku.  
  
"Do not worry, Kagome, he'll be fine. He is half demon, remember? He will heal quickly enough." Miroku said holding Inuyasha's dead weight. Kagome nodded numbly and cast her gaze to the ground. Sango gave Miroku a worried look, and he sent her back an 'I don't know' look. Sango put her arms around Kagome's shoulders and started leading her towards the steps up to the shrine.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat on her bed recalling the events that took place that day. She never experienced anything like this in her old life. Or so she thought. Kagome started having doubts that her other life was indeed real at all. Was this really her real life? Or was all of this a part of a bad dream? She couldn't tell anymore.  
  
She glanced at her unbroken alarm clock. It was two in the morning. She couldn't go to sleep. Everytime she tried, the images of demons, blood, and forgotten memories flooded into her mind. How could she remember something she never experienced anyway? 'Is this where I'm supposed to be? Do I really have some kind amnesia where I thought I lived another life? If it is, why do I remember everything so clearly?' She drew her knees up and leaned her forehead against them. 'Well, if this is going to be my life from now on, I need to start living it. Naraku killed my parents and Souta, has Kohaku, Kikyo, and who knows who else under is control, killed Shippo's and Inuyasha's parents, and cursed Miroku's family with a weird wind tunnel thing . . . Oh, yeah, he's got to die.'  
  
She lifted her forehead and leaned back to flop on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling, not really looking at it. 'All right, I now know how to sense the Shikon Jewel when it's near, so I just have to get to it first . . . Then what? Sango said to bring it here, I guess so Naraku can't get to it.' She turned towards the wall. 'I gotta learn to keep my hands on the jewel as well . . . '  
  
Someone knocked light at her door. "Come in." Kagome said sitting up.  
  
Sango opened the door and stuck her head in."You're supposed to be asleep you know." She said with a smile as she sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sango, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm just so confused. I don't know if - "  
  
"It's all right Kagome. No major harm done. I just want you to know that I'm here for you always. I want you to know you can trust me with anything Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled."You're the best sister ever, Sango, and I'm not just saying that cause you're the only sister I've ever had." They laughed. "Sango,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When I was - was - standing with the Shikon Jewel in my hand, I had some memories or something come back to me."  
  
Sango's face lit up."Really? Like what?"  
  
"Well, all of it was kind of pieces of memories jumbled together. I saw me shooting an arrow at Naraku saying I was going to kill him, and you told me not to go up against him alone again, you slapping Miroku into a fountain and pushing him in again, me asking where Mom and Dad were, and a whole lot of other things . . . "  
  
"Well, that's a good thing Kagome. I'm glad you're getting your memory back."  
  
"That's the thing Sango," she hesitated. "You remember when I told you I was from another world?" Sango nodded. "I'm not sure I believe myself anymore . . . It's like, umm," Sango tilted her head and arched an eyebrow."Well, imagine this Sango, you're living you're life, right, and suddenly you're plopped in this other life you've never seen before. You know it isn't your life, but you start having memories of things you don't even remember! And you start doubting that your other life existed in the first place!"  
  
Sango stared incredulously at Kagome."Uh-huh . . . " she said slowly nodding her head.  
  
Kagome sighed knowing Sango had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, that's how I feel right now . . . " Kagome looked down sadly. Sango enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Well, this is the only way I know how to deal with it." Kagome laughed and hugged Sango back.  
  
"Thanks, Sango."  
  
Sango broke the embrace and stood up."Now,"she said heading for the door."You have to get to sleep. You've got classes tomorrow."  
  
"Classes?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, you're in your second year at college Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm," Sango rubbed her chin thoughtfully."I don't think Inuyasha has any classes tomorrow, so I'll ask him to show you around. He's in his third year, I forgot what his major was, but he should be able to help you." She smiled and closed the door, leaving a very stunned Kagome.  
  
'No, not school, not here, too!'  
  
Kagome flopped back on her pillow."Aww, man . . . "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Wow, this is the first, completely non-cliffie end-of-the-day chapterkay! Go me! Keep reviewingkay! Kiwi is so outie! (her toes and fingers are frozen - the compie room is so coldkay!) See you on the flip side of things!  
  
*  
  
Riddle of the week: What starts with "T", end with "T", and had "T" in it?  
  
Winner gets a Kagome cookie!  
  
*  
  
If that one is too hard, answer this and win a Kagome's backpack cookie! :  
  
What comes up when the rain comes down?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
* 


	8. Campus Crush Oops Crash

A/N: Hiya! Got some shocking news for yakay? This will be the last chapter of Alternate Universe for a while unless I hit 50 reviews. Please review if you read this story and not just read to be reading it pleasekay? (waves hands defensively) Don't get Kiwi wrong! ^.^; This is also a great excuse to start other ficskay! (two I think) I don't want people to click on my name and just see two fics. So, Kiwi will be outie for just a little while unless she gets more reviews. Oh, I love my main reviewers (hugs and kisses to all of you!), so, that's why I'm writing more. (Plus the fact nobody in February has much time to update because they have a Black History report due in every class) Hope you understandkay . . .  
  
Oh yeah! This is your last chance to get a Miroku cookie complete with staff and pervertedness!  
  
*  
  
Answer to last chap's riddles: A teapot and an umbrella.  
  
*  
  
Elven Mischief - no, not "T", but the other one's right!  
  
Ks - Okay, okay, but you didn't answer the riddle . . . (if you haven't noticed, I like it when people answer, or attempt to answer, the riddleskay . . .)  
  
Lavie-chan - . . . Oooo . . . you're good . . . One of these days . . . .  
  
Silver - You always almost get it rightkay! The second one is right, thoughkay. Oh, I'll try to come up with a plot to satisfy you people. I love you all!  
  
Shelly - It's actually "short", and the other is teapot. Yay! New reviewerkay! ^.^  
  
Civilation - Yay! You get a Kagome cookie! Worms? Well, yeah, I guess you get the backpack, tookay, I mean, 'cause it's true and all . . . ewww . . . Yay! Another new reviewerkay! ^.^  
  
Puppkid - Nice to have you back! Don't worry, I'll give an easy riddle this chapterkay!  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: It's called: FANFICTION.NET . . . Jeez . . .  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
Campus Crush - Oops - Crash  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Kagome and the others were trying to get the Shikon Jewel again. She was running with the Shikon Jewel clasped safely in her hands when another one of those centipede demons took her by surprise. She screeched while skidding to a halt in front of its looming form and started backing up. Where were Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha? Shouldn't they be protecting her? If not her, the jewel? She tried to turn around and run, but no such luck: there were centipede demons there, too.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain in her back - the original centipede had embedded its rough tail into her backside and sent her flying onto the grass. She felt the ground shaking beneath her, feeling the demons slither towards her. She could tell she was half-conscious, but while that way, she felt helpless. Her arms weren't obeying her brain and neither were her legs. It was as if she were paralyzed.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard her sister's distant voice."Kagome, please get up!"  
  
Kagome tried to get up. She felt the shaking growing stonger and nearer. If she didn't get up now, she would most certainly be killed. She turned her head and heard Sango's cries grow louder, and when the shaking almost grew unbearable, it stopped. She heard the centipede's growl of victory, and then silence. A few moments later, a bright, intense light shined upon her unprepared eyes. The centipede was glowing while it hovered over her about to devour her, its fangs mere inches away from her throat. As it lowered its green head, freezing cold water came pouring from its mouth.  
  
Kagome shot up gasping for air. Sango standing was above her, clad in giant green rollers and a facemask, holding an empty water pitcher.  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes already! Your only class of the day starts in one hour and it takes thirty minutes to get there! Inuyasha's been waiting for you downstairs, so I suggest you get dressed!"  
  
Kagome stared at Sango on the now drenched bed confused."What happened to the centipedes?"  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Kagome hurried down the stairs forty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in a dark blue sundress. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, eyes closed, arms and legs crossed, wearing a big red T-shirt and baggy jeans, but didn't see Sango anywhere.  
  
"Where's Sango?" she asked looking around.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open and glared at her."Well good fucking morning to you, too. If I knew you were gonna take all hell and a day to get ready, I woulda brought some corn flakes with me, ya know!" He huffed."She went back to sleep."  
  
Kagome stared at him like she did Sango."Weren't you half dead yesterday?"  
  
Inuyasha face-faulted and stood up in a defensive way."Would ya give me some credit? I AM half demon. Note the ears." He pointed to his furry twitching ears.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's just, well, you looked pretty beat up, that's all." She passed him as she went to the door."To tell you the truth, your injuries kind of slipped my mind." 'While other things slipped into it . . . ' "But I was worried about you. Miroku said that you'd be okay, though."  
  
Inuyasha moved beside her."Thanks?" He pressed her books into her gut."Here. You're gonna be late." He ushered her out of the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"But Sango said I had an hour to get there, right?" Inuyasha gave her her bag as they headed towards the stairs and stopped to look back at her incredulously.  
  
"Uhh, sweetie, that was," he looked at his watch."Forty-five minutes ago." He started laughing at her expression."Looks like someone smacked you with a panic stick." He sighed and bended his knees as he crouched down."Come on."  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads."'Come on' what?"  
  
"Climb on."  
  
"Your back?"  
  
"No, my chin, yeah, come on, you're gonna be late!"  
  
Kagome approached him and stuffed her books into her bag."You're grouchy in the morning."  
  
"Only when you're there." She slung the bag over her shoulder and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck not sure what to do next. It wasn't everyday that she was jumping onto boys' back to get to class. In one quick movement, he hefted her thighs onto his back and was speeding down the steps.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled half embarrassed, half shocked."I DO have a dress on!"  
  
"Trust me," he yelled back at her, jumping onto the roof of a building."No one's gonna wanna see THAT so early in the morning."  
  
She would have hit him in the back of the head if she weren't so shocked right then. She'd never felt this way before; having the wind whip through her hair, experiencing the thrill of gliding on the air. Inuyasha was on top of a tall building when he leaped to a lower one and Kagome buried her face in his soft, silvery locks, a little afraid. She had never really noticed his hair before; he was too busy yelling at her or fighting. But now that she really thought about it, Inuyasha's hair was beautiful. She inhaled a little. 'And it smells like fresh pine and honey.' Kagome thought. 'Ugh, what am I doing? Smelling his hair? Come on, Kagome, get with it.'  
  
She unburied her face from his hair and turned her head slightly to the side resting it on his shoulder. She got to see most of the city from Inuyasha's back. It was quite beautiful in the morning, though Kagome didn't really know how it looked any other time, but she thought it was breathtaking. The sun was just coming up from the border, its deep oranges and smooth pink tints highlighting the bellies of the fluffy, long clouds. The glistening windows of the skyscrapers reflected the colors toward the rest of the busy city.  
  
While staring in awe at the magnificent city, her gaze rested on someone's ears; Inuyasha's ears. They twitched now and then shaking off the tickling feeling of the morning wind. They looked so soft and cute. Before Kagome knew it, she was tweaking his ears. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and stared at her. Well, the best anyone can stare at someone on their back.  
  
"Okay," he ground out as if speaking to a child who'd been caught stealing cookies for the fifth time."I'm gonna cut you some slack since you don't remember everything - Please don't touch my ears. I've told you a million times not to do that."  
  
Kagome continued playing with his ears, which were twitching trying to avoid her hands. "But, they're so - "  
  
"Cuuuuuuute," He feigned a girl's voice. "Yeah, yeah, heard it all before. Look, if you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna dump you on top of this building and you'll miss your class." She was still playing with his ears.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop." She said returning her arms to his neck."But you know I'll keep on doing it."  
  
He could hear the smile in her voice as he sped off again."Heard that before, too."  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha finally landed in front of a beautiful marble building. Kagome slid off his back taking in the scene. Two giant white columns held up the foundation of the top of the building, which had large golden letters sprawled across it that read: MATHEMATICS HALL.  
  
Kagome turned towards Inuyasha."Math?!"  
  
"Yup." He walked up the small staircase and plopped himself down to lean against one of the poles."Your class is the first one on the right, and you have," he regarded his watch once more."Approximately two minutes before you're late. " He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if he were about to take a nap."'Course I could be wrong ya know. I'll wait here after your class so I can show you where everything is - and so you won't bother me later about it."  
  
Kagome hurried toward the giant oak doors before turning towards Inuyasha."Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He opened one eye."You're welcome." And with that, she hurried inside.  
  
'I can barely manage high school math, how can I do college math?' She saw that the first door on the right was open and peered through it. Inside was a fair amount of bustling students chatting to each other and checking and comparing answers to homework. 'Hmm, maybe this won't be so difficult.'  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice that called her name. She turned around and came face-to-face with Katen.  
  
"Katen, oh," she pressed a hand to her chest."You scared me!"  
  
He chuckled lightly."Sorry, I wasn't expecting you back so soon! I thought you'd take a couple more days off, I would. Nice to see you today, though." He smiled softly."You look positively gorgeous."  
  
Kagome turned blushed and lowered her head slightly."Th-thank you, Katen."  
  
"Of course," he took her hand."You look gorgeous all the time." Kagome's blush deepened."Say, I could show you around campus. How 'bout it?"  
  
"Well," she remembered Inuyasha. Then she remembered how reluctant he was to showing her around, and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
She replaced her frown with a cheery smile."Sure! Maybe even brunch - I missed breakfast this morning."  
  
"Me, too. This class is so early in the morning, but luckily it's the only one I've got today."  
  
Someone behind them suddenly cleared her thoat."If you'll excuse me Mr. Wantabe?"  
  
"Oh," he jumped out of the obviously older man's way."Sorry Professor Lichen."  
  
The older man passed Katen, but stopped to smile at Kagome."Nice to have you back with us Ms. Higurashi. I expect you're feeling better?"  
  
"Umm, a little, Professor, but I've lost my memory."  
  
"Memory?" He looked shocked.  
  
"Well, just the past part, and the people who were in it."  
  
"Hmm," he shifted the books he held in his arms."You still remember geometry and calculus, don't you?"  
  
"Uhh . . . " Kagome scratched her head."I really don't know."  
  
"Well, we'll see in class today, won't we?" He gave a little smile as he moved on to his desk.  
  
"C'mon." Katen took her arm and led her to two empty seats in the middle. Kagome looked nervous. Katen noticed this leaned towards her ear."Don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Katen walked out from the class an hour later. The class wasn't actually that hard, with a little help from Katen. It was like she'd known how to do all of that stuff all along, but didn't want to. She felt as though she had come back from a long summer break and having a review - it all came back to her slowly. They both walked through the giant oak doors, and there sat an irritated looking Inuyasha.  
  
As he stood up, Kagome waved her hands."No, no Inuyasha, Katen going to show me around."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shifted from Kagome to Katen."What?"  
  
"Katen's gonna show me around. You remember you said you didn't want me to bother you? Well, now I won't have to!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shifted back to Kagome and said in an amazingly calm voice,"It's not so much that you changed your mind . . . " then he exploded."IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU HAD ME WAITING OUT HERE FOR A FUCKING HOUR! IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCK UP THE FUCKING PLAN, KAGOME, THEN FUCK IT!" He turned around and stomped off in another direction leaving Kagome with Katen.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled to him."Where are you going? I might need an escort back home you know!"  
  
"TO THE DAMN LIBRARY! I'LL GET YOU LATER!" And he disappeared behind a building.  
  
"Well, guess it's just you and me." Katen said taking her hand leading her somewhere she didn't know.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her along.  
  
"To the Cookie."  
  
"The Cookie . . .?"  
  
He stopped and laughed while turning towards her."The Campus Cookie, it's what the cafeteria here is called. It serves all kinds of food."  
  
"I'm up for food anytime!" She said passing him having no idea where she was headed.  
  
Katen trailed along after her."You don't even know where it is!"  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
"So, why do you hang around him?" Kagome and Katen were finishing off their brunch sitting at the top level of the Cookie. Kagome wanted to look around at the campus from the large windows, so they decided to eat there.  
  
Kagome stopped buttering a biscuit."What?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Why do you hang around him?" Katen was looking intently at her.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "He's my friend."  
  
"But the way he treats you . . . "  
  
"Oh, no, he was just grouchy this morning, he's actually not half bad for a half demon."  
  
"No, Kagome, I mean the way he treats you all the time." Katen's eyes retreated to the table. Kagome just gave him a quizzical look."He's always yelling at you and you do nothing about it."  
  
"Katen Inuyasha's really not that bad! I bet he could be really sweet given the chance."  
  
"Given the chance . . . I don't like the way he treats you Kagome."  
  
"Well, I did just lose my memory." She shrugged."Maybe that makes him uncomfortable around me - 'cause we're not so familiar anymore." She continued buttering her biscuit."He'll get better eventually. I can only hope, though." She laughed.  
  
Katen looked at her admiringly and reached for her hand encompassing it in hers."I love that laugh, Kagome. It could brighten up anyone's day."  
  
Kagome flushed a tinge of red and tried to change the subject."Uhh, thanks again for helping me in class today, I couldn't have remembered how to do any of that stuff without your help."  
  
His grip on her hand tightened before he let go."You're very welcome Kagome."  
  
"You know, I - " Kagome stopped when she heard screaming outside. She and Katen hopped to peer out of the windows. A gigantic troll-looking demon was stumbling its way through the campus heading their way. Herds of students and people were swarming away from the demon's path, but a small red dot could be seen standing stationary in front of the large demon. A small red dot with long white hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped from the window and turned to run out of the Cookie to go to his aid, knowing she couldn't possibly do anything to help him.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Katen called after her.  
  
Kagome wasn't three steps out of the Cookie before her brain muscles contracted and she felt a small migraine coming on. Her eyes went unfocused and blank. Her mind rushed around the campus as if she knew where everything was - it raced through the walkways and zipped past the mathematics hall; it sped right past where she was standing in front of the Campus Cookie with Katen waving a hand in front of her face and shot past the demon and Inuyasha; it rested on a building that had thin golden letters sprawled across it that read: Warburten C. Konchiles Library Hall; it passed through the thick doors and zoomed around a corner to a table with books resting askew on it and encircled around the Shikon Jewel; it was wedged between a book's open pages.  
  
Kagome blinked. She saw Katen holding her shoulders looking concerned.  
  
"You all right Kagome?"  
  
"It's after the jewel!" she exclaimed running towards the library, and Inuyasha.  
  
The demon saw Kagome coming and made for an attack at her, but Inuyasha leaped forward and swiped his claws through its skin making it howl in pain."Your fight's with me! Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Inuyasha it's after the jewel! I just saw it in the library! I'm gonna go get it!"  
  
"Fine!" He yelled back at her."But hurry up!"  
  
She nodded and continued to run past him on towards the library. She thudded up the small staircase and pushed through the massive oak doors. The walls were lined with thousands of books and had an expansive circular skylight. Kagome didn't have time to sightsee as she skidded around the corner she saw in her mind. The next scene made her blood run cold and she stopped; Naraku was already holding the jewel.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Oh, this is too easy: What is at the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space?  
  
Miroku cookie! ^.^ Come on, answer it!  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey, this was my longest chapter yetkay! (does happy dance) Go Kiwi, go Kiwi, go Kiwi! Longer chapter for a longer wait, I guess. Well I'll be off this for a little while, so review people! I'll be working diligently on my next fic(s): Life Is Not A Video game and/or A Simple "Hi", or something like thatkay! ^.^ Outie Kiwi is, the flip side of things she will be. 


	9. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Hiya! Back! Sorrykay! Reports! Valentines! (didn't get one . . . severely depressed now . . . breaks down and cries . . . dries tears . . . perks up) Lost the happy, but it's back nowkay! Note – TiarieFarie is the nagging BFF. She should get her lazy butt up some time and write fanfiction. She has these good ideas, but she tends to not finish anything. And she never sends me reviews, she just calls me and tells me. What fun is that? . . . I am so gonna get told off about this . . . She's gonna bring up the thing with the pizza and the KFC thing, I just know it . . .  
  
Lavie-chan – Oh, so easy.  
  
Valdimarian – Civilation, you changed your namekay. WHY? And, no, about the perverted as Miroku thing. ^_^ And no, I don't have a book. I just get around a lot . . . Stop thinking like that you perv . . .  
  
Miroku the Virtuous Monk – Here ya go! Yaykay! New reviewer! ^.^  
  
Puppkid – LOL – Everyone answered correctly, but no one wants that cookiekay!  
  
Geminia – I know it's confusing, but it made perfect sense in my headkay! I'm gonna explain it the way I did with TiarieFariekay? Okay, it's only LIKE there are two Kagomes. There is only one. She was living her life with no demons, no Shikon Jewel, no nothing. She got hit by a car and has met the Inu crewkay? She never knew who any of them were. Because she is remembering things she never experienced before, she thinks her old life never existed, but it did, but Kagome doesn't even register that factkay? Man. Now I'm confused . . .  
  
Ks – (smiles very widely) I racked my brain on that one. I asked some people I knew, but they couldn't come up with anything really intelligent. (yes, I was that desparatekay) At first I was thinking 'newspaper', but it's not black when you buy it. So one of my smarter friends suggested that it had to be something you cook, or melt. So . . . (building anxiety) Is it charcoal? It has to be charcoal. Tell me it's charcoal. IT BETTER BE CHARCOAL! (breathes heavily . . . calms down) Lost the happy again, but it's back nowkay. ^.^  
  
TiarieFarie – Okay, I know Inuyasha's being a cruel bitch, but he's only insecure around the new Kagomekay? He'll lighten up. I hope. Maybe I'll do something unexpectedkay. (plots oh so evilly) SO GET OFF MY BACK!  
  
Dvlld – Yay! New reviewer! I guess you got the answers right, and you can have the cookies, but I'm a little bit suspicious . . . you could have skipped on ahead and looked at the answers . . . But who am I to judge, huh?  
  
Answer to last chap's riddle: "e"  
  
Disclaimer: ive got gud nooze an bad nooze: the bad nooze is i dount oun Inuyasha, but da gud nooze iz i set the tymer on da vee see are.  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 9 –  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Naraku lifted his chin and smirked from under his mask."We meet again, eh, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's hands fisted near her sides."Naraku. Don't talk like you know me, 'cause you don't."  
  
His smirk widened."Really? Well, this really isn't a good time to talk, so I'll just be seeing you later." Naraku's lumpy figure could be seen receding into the shadows.  
  
Kagome started to panic. 'Oh no, what do I do? I can't stop him!' "NO!" she yelled reaching out towards his pelt. She grabbed it and he froze. Kagome kept a hold on him wondering why he was making no moves to stop her.  
  
"Damn miko magic . . . " she heard him mutter.  
  
'Miko magic? I have powers?' Kagome mentally kicked herself for that one.'Duh – I can sense the jewel! So maybe . . . ' she stared at the back of Naraku's head.'Maybe I can - ' A bright pink light began to emanate from Kagome's hand. 'Kill him.' The light shot out of her fist straight through Naraku ripping him to pieces. Folds of his pelt fluttered to the floor and the Shikon Jewel landed with a faint 'tink' and rolled under another table.  
  
"Whoa . . . " Kagome managed to say staring at her glowing hand. She gazed down at what was left of Naraku. The scraps of his pelt were surrounding a little wooden doll with a strand of hair wound around its head. Kagome nealt down to pick it up, but before she could touch it, it disintegrated; along with the pieces of pelt.  
  
"It was a puppet." Kagome jumped a foot high turning around to the owner of the voice. She saw Inuyasha glowering at the dust remains.  
  
"A-a puppet?" he held out a hand to her and she took it standing.  
  
"Yeah. Naraku does that a lot. Never gets his hands dirty."  
  
Kagome lowered her head and stared at the floor. "Oh. I thought I really killed him . . . "  
  
"Don't worry about it." She looked up at him to find him smiling at her."You reduced his image to dust. Made my day." He crossed his arms and headed towards the door."Ready to go?"  
  
"Wouldn't want to stay here . . . " Kagome paused as a thought struck her."Hey!" Inuyasha turned back towards her."What happened to that demon thing?"  
  
"Killed it and reduced it to dust, too."  
  
"Right." She said following him.  
  
When they reached the door, Kagome couldn't help but glance back at the pile of Naraku's puppet. Panic shot through her again."Oh, no!"  
  
Inuyasha was beside her in a second."What? What? What is it?" He was looking around frantically flexing his claws.  
  
"The jewel!" She ran where she remembered it 'tinking' under a table. She searched below it and sighed. It was gone – again.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said some distance away.  
  
Kagome looked up at him like he was crazy."Have you totally lost it? I thought we weren't supposed to let Naraku have the jewel! And you're shrugging it off like it's nothing!"  
  
"Might as well be."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He gave an agitated sigh."We've been after this jewel for five years. And it's always been the same thing over, and over again. You sense the jewel, we go to its location, get the jewel, beat the baddies, and lose the jewel 'cause it disappears if it's not in someone's grasp. I kinda got used to it after all this time."  
  
"You guys have been after the jewel for five years?"  
  
He nodded."C'mon. You can ask me and Sango all you want at your place."  
  
"All right." She followed him out of the library. She stopped short when she saw the upturned sidewalk, chunks of cement and marble, and not a person in sight."Uh, Inuyasha – "  
  
"When we get to your place." He cut her off and crouched down to let her on his back.  
  
Kagome felt confused as she climbed onto his back."We have to stop by the Cookie to get my stuff."  
  
"What's your stuff doin' there?" he set off running.  
  
"That's where Katen and I had brunch."  
  
"You didn't ask me if I wanted brunch." He grumbled.  
  
A spark of anger went off inside her and she tugged on his hair."That's 'cause you staggered off to the library in a hissy fit!"  
  
"All right, all right!" he said stopping the Cookie and letting her off."Oh, yeah, speaking of the little Barbie doll," he straightened up and crossed his arms looking away."He said he'd see you later."  
  
Kagome giggled."Thanks, Inuyasha." And went to get her things.  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
"So the city pays for all the damage?" Kagome asked Sango, sitting on the couch. Inuyasha was leaning against one of the walls.  
  
Sango nodded."Yep. Ever since the first crusades of us trying to kill Naraku and get the Shikon Jewel, they offered to pay for all the damage he, or we, caused. So long as we foiled him in getting it."  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked down at the floor."I can't believe this has been going on for five years."  
  
"Feels more like forever." Inuyasha replied straightening up."You can finish the rest, Sango, I gotta go. Homework"  
  
"All right, you get right on that. Tell your brother I said hi."  
  
"Whatever."He reached for the door knob before turning back and asking,"Kagome, you wanna go out later?"  
  
Said girl stared at him disbelievingly. Suddenly, he looked like he regretted saying that and turned back towards the door, blushing slightly.  
  
"I mean I know you don't wanna sit around the house all day long, huh?"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha! Why not? Just call me when you're ready. If I'm not sleeping."  
  
"Yeah." He said walking out and closing the door.  
  
"I could've sworn I saw him blush." Kagome said a few minutes later.  
  
Sango laughed as she got up."Well it's not surprising!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"C'mon, I'll tell you upstairs. Got to get ready for a date."  
  
"A date?" Kagome shot up full of curiousity."With who?"  
  
"'With whom', and it's, uh, Miroku."  
  
"Miroku? Really? I thought you didn't like him?"  
  
"It's not that. I do." Sango rolled her eyes." It's just the fact that he's a complete perv."  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Inuyasha jumped from building to building as he worked his way home. 'Should have brought my bike . . . ' he thought bitterly. 'Why did I do that?' He landed on top of a Roman restaurant. 'I was practically asking her on a date. Ugh, so stupid!'  
  
Suddenly he looked very sad. 'She's never gonna remember about us or anything . . . We were so close, too.'  
  
He bounded around Market Street and through Trobon Avenue, until he reached his apartment. He walked up to the door and heard giggling noises. He sniffed, then sighed. 'Rin.' He decided to finish his home work another time, and sped off back into town. He landed on a street corner and walked the rest of his way. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at all the stores and shops, though he knew where they were by heart. He wandered aimlessly through the streets, and came upon the glass shop he saw Kagome and Katen in. He stopped when he saw a smiling couple walking out with two halves of a glass heart pendant.  
  
He gazed through the large windows and smiled. 'But maybe . . . '  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Kagome was up in Sango's room, brushing her hair down in front of the vanity mirror.  
  
"So, what shoes do I wear?" Sango motioned towards two pairs of shoes.  
  
"Hmm," Kagome tapped at her chin in thought."The lime green sandals. They go with your shirt." Sango reached for the sandals and started putting them on. Kagome let out a breath as she flopped down on Sango's bed.  
  
"So, what did you mean earlier?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango said standing up looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"About Inuyasha. And how it's not surprising to see him blush?"  
  
"Oh!" Sango giggled."Well," She giggled some more."Before the memory accident, you two were kind of close really."  
  
Kagome cocked an eyebrow."Close?"  
  
"Yeah. Inseparable, more like; even though you guys argued and huffed a lot. You had your good points, though."  
  
Kagome fell back against the bed and sighed."But what about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her? As far as he's concerned, or maybe that's just me, they're no longer existent." Sango looked at Kagome's doubtful face."Okay, here's what's it – Inuyasha knew Kikyo for about a year, while he's known you for half his life. Naraku came along and messed with her mind about him, and she turned evil bitch on him. A little after that, Inuyasha's parents were killed, a little before ours were, and we teamed up with him to try and stop him. Shippo even helps sometimes; when his foster parents aren't looking. It wasn't long before Miroku wanted to help us, 'cause of that curse Naraku put on his family decades before - "  
  
"But," Kagome sat up."Why would Naraku start to cause all this trouble just five years before? And why aren't people taking precautions of him?"  
  
Sango looked at her seriously."That's because Naraku found out about the Shikon Jewel five years before. Oh, he's always been causing trouble, but now that he wants the jewel, he's gone Scream-Jason-Chuckie on us, killing anyone who gets in his way." She paused."Then, again, sometimes he just kills for fun."  
  
Sango walked over and sat on the bed next to Kagome."People don't hide or prepare for him because it would be no use. If Naraku wanted someone dead, they'd be dead already. So why get all jumpy and precautious when you could be living your life to the fullest?"  
  
" . . . So why aren't we dead?"  
  
"I really don't know Kagome. Maybe because without you, no one could find where the jewel's gonna be next? Maybe he's afraid of us? Or toying with us? More power to anybody who can figure that maniac's mind out." Sango decided to change the subject."So, anyway, after Kikyo was turned into Naraku's puppet, Inuyasha started spending a lot of time with you over the next five years. And, well, if you ask me – "  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh – Kagome!" Sango started panicking."Go get the door for me please! I still haven't put on any perfume! Or jewelry!"  
  
Kagome laughed while getting up."Someone's calm, cool, and collected."  
  
"Oh shut up and get the door!" Sango said frantically, racing to the bathroom.  
  
Kagome skipped down the stairs and called,"Who is it?" crossing the living room.  
  
"Miroku!" she heard a voice shout.  
  
She reached the door and yanked it open. There stood a smiling Miroku holding a bouquet of red roses."Miroku! Hi! Come on in!" She opened the door wider and he stepped in.  
  
"I expect you've been doing well, Kagome?"  
  
"Very. Now you mind telling me why you guys are going on a date so early in the day?"  
  
"Well, we've been planning it for a month now, because of our jobs. Me being a monk-computer programmer, and her being a lovely, ravishing, breathtakingly beautiful – "  
  
"Save it monk." Sango said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Goddess – I mean, demon exterminator." He handed her the roses and she flushed pink taking them.  
  
"Thank you Miroku." She gave the roses to Kagome."Could you put these in some water, Kagome?"  
  
She took the roses with a giant grin on her face. "Sure. You two have fun!" She waved a hand at them as they walked out the door. As Kagome headed toward the kitchen, she could have sworn she heard a crash outside followed by someone shouting,"HENTAI!"  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Kagome went up to her room and crawled into her bed. She had been watching talk shows and soap operas all day, and decided that she wanted a nap. She pulled that pink comforter up to her chin and snuggled her head into the pillow – to find it damp. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up.  
  
'Oh, yeah. Sango poured water all over me this morning.' She got up and took her pillow with her to the linen closet. When she reached it, she pulled out another pillow, and went to the laundry room to dump the other pillow there. She trudged back to her room and replaced the new pillow where the old one was. She crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets over her head, but pulled them back when a shrill ringing filled the house. She sat up and went into the hallway to find the source of it. Her gaze locked on it – the vid-phone.  
  
She walked over to it and tried to remember what Sango said about operating it. She saw a little red flashing button and pressed it. A little screen appeared above the little blue box showing Inuyasha's face.  
  
"You weren't about to go to sleep now, were you?" He smirked.  
  
"No." She yawned."'Course not."  
  
"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes, so could you be ready, please?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." His face disappeared as he hung up and the little screen above the blue box vanished. 'Stupid futuristic stuff . . . ' Kagome went back into her room to brush her hair and wipe the sleepiness off her eyes.  
  
*  
  
@-}  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later the doorbell rang and it was Inuyasha.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smiled."Yep. So where are we off to?"  
  
"I thought I'd take you to the amusement park."  
  
"Really? I haven't been to one of those in a long time!" Kagome suddenly looked down at the blue sundress she still wore."Uhh, you're not – "  
  
"Don't worry, I've got my bike this time."  
  
"Uhh, Inuyasha, I don't think a bike is gonna get us there before sunrise - "  
  
He stared at her with an arched eyebrow."My motorcycle, Kagome."  
  
"Oh. Well let's go!"  
  
"Wait. I, uh, got a surprise for ya."  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
The unnoticed hand behind his back revealed itself, holding a long rectangular box."Here."  
  
Kagome smiled and took the box opening it quickly. She pulled back the lid, and moved the wrapping tissue out of the way to reveal a perfectly sculptured glass pink rose. Her face lit up and she took in an awed gasp.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Kagome grinned widely at him before wringing her hands around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. He looked startled for a moment, but he returned her embrace and grinned. 'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
*  
  
Riddle of the chapter: When does Friday come before Thursday?  
  
Prize: Naraku cookie with three Saimyoshos (poison insects).  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a long time. But with no Valentine, reports, and food poisoning, it gets to yakay. This chapter took me five days to write. Hopefully I won't puke againkay . . . (rubs tummy) Lost the happy, and it won't come back til I'm well. Maybe reviews will make me feel better? (tells tummy to shut up) Oh, yeah, and I'm going to Mardi Graskay? I'll try and update before that. Kiwi is sick, and she will see you on the sick side of thingskay. ~__~ 


	10. Forgotten Memories Return

A/N: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Yes, snow day people! Kiwi is so happykay! ^_^ We don't get snow in the south! And when we do, it's a cause to celebrate (but not for the people who get in accidents on the road)! Don't know what was up with my rose divisions last chapterkay, ff.net did something. I may just update twice, but don't get your hopes upkay?  
  
*  
  
Miroku the virtuous monk – Oh, yes. Fluff galore. ^.^  
  
SilverTailz – Long time no seekay! )  
  
Lavie-chan – You sure you're over it?  
  
Ks – . . . cow pie? XP E-he-he-heeeew. (smiles very widely) A ying-yang sign?  
  
Shelly – Don't know? Well you can have the cookie anyway. Try next time though.  
  
Valdimarian – Thanx for the infokay! (though I didn't know I'd get so much) ^.^  
  
*  
  
Answer to last chap's riddle: In the dictionary, or alphabetically. Don't know why I'm bothering – you people get all of them anyway, you computer geeks . . . (sigh) Who says 'geek' anymore? --_--  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO.  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 10 –  
  
Forgotten Memories Return  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome was elated. She was going to a futuristic amusement park, riding on a motorcycle to get there – and Inuyasha had just given her a gift. She decided to keep it back at the shrine for safekeeping, so it wouldn't break. Her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's chest, and she buried her head into his back as he zipped through and around cars. So far, Kagome had counted, he'd cut off eight cars, four trucks, and three other motorcyclists; she could have sworn she saw someone pull out a gun when she twisted around to see his latest cut off. She tightened her arms around his chest and whimpered. When they came to a stoplight, Kagome lifted the visor of the helmet Inuyasha let her borrow and leaned forward so he could hear her.  
  
"Could you drive just a little bit more sane?" she tried to say over the revving engine.  
  
He tilted his head back."What?"  
  
"Your driving! Do it more carefully!" she said a bit louder.  
  
His head tilted back some more."What now?"  
  
"I said – "She didn't get to finish as the light turned green and the revving of the engine grew louder.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled loudly. She quickly flipped the visor back down and squeezed her eyes shut ready for another go of his insane driving skills, but she felt herself dipping backwards. Kagome's eyes flew open and she chanced a glance to the side – Inuyasha was popping a wheelie and was cruising down the street that way. Kagome started screaming and, as if to satisfy her, Inuyasha abruptly threw the front of the bike down, but that wasn't the end of Kagome's fears – as soon as they were on level again, he started driving faster than before.  
  
Kagome yanked her eyes open again and saw that they now were on a brightly lit, very large water bridge. Inuyasha continued to zoom through the road like a maniac, leaving everyone in his invisible dust. Kagome felt a faint vibration come from his chest and soon realized that he was slowing down. Traffic was up ahead. He continued to slow down until he was just inching forward in traffic. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She cast her gaze to the sky and saw the orange glow of the sun partially covered by indigo clouds; the sun was going to set in about an hour, she guessed.  
  
She suddenly heard whistling from her right. She turned her head to see a car full of guys.  
  
"Hey, Baby!" the guy in the driver's seat called out to her."Love those tight white shorts you're wearin'!"  
  
Kagome blushed blood red and raised her visor to look down behind her. Sure enough, her sundress was hiked up high enough to get a good, if not revealing, sight of the shorts she wore under her dress. She shrieked and used her right hand to hastily pull the hem of her dress down and smooth it under her so she could sit on it, hearing their snickers all the way.  
  
"What ya doin' that for Baby? You looked beautiful before!" another guy yelled out. Kagome was unaware of the continuous loud revving of vehicle she was on.  
  
"What's with this white-haired freak show you're with?" the driver asked again."Can't tell if it's a guy or a chick!"  
  
The others laughed and Kagome tried to ignore them as she tightened her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Bitch! I'm talkin' to you! You gonna – "  
  
Inuyasha's hand suddenly lashed out and was now around the driver's throat in a death grip."What the fuck did you just say?" Inuyasha asked quietly, venom dripping from his words.  
  
The driver just clawed at Inuyasha's hand trying to free himself gasping for air. The others in the car just distanced themselves from Inuyasha the best they could. Inuyasha jerked the driver's neck.  
  
"Apologize!" he loosened his grip, but only by a fraction.  
  
"I'm sorry, sorry!" he choked out.  
  
Kagome could now clearly hear Inuyasha's growls over the traffic. Passersby in their cars were now staring out of their windows to look at the unfolding scene. She looked at Inuyasha's face and saw his fangs for the first time. It also looked like he wasn't going to let go of that guy anytime soon. After what the guy choked out, she saw his eyes flash a menacing red before Inuyasha growled again, louder this time, and choked him harder.  
  
"Not to me you fucking bastard! Apologize to Kagome! You have no right to call her bitch!"  
  
Kagome panicked and she touched Inuyasha's back."Inuyasha let him go! He can't breath! You'll kill him!"  
  
Inuyasha's helmet turned her way and he lifted his visor with his other hand to look at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let him go! I'm sure he's very sorry now!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
With one last glare at the rude guy, and a departing grunt, his hand left his throat and returned to the bike handles. The guy kept muttering 'I'm sorry' as he rolled up his window. Kagome let out another breath and lifted her head to his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, though, Inuyasha. Despite the choking and growls, that was very sweet of you."  
  
Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha's furrowed brow disappeared, and his face softened with a light blush."You're welcome." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome settled back down and – "Wait! You can hear me? Why didn't you drive more carefully at the last light?!"  
  
"Is that what all this traffic was for?"  
  
Kagome realized his attention was elsewhere and leaned over to see what he was looking at. The middle of the bridge was breaking in two and coming up to let a steamboat through. Kagome eyed the side of Inuyasha's helmet as he put his visor back down.  
  
"Inuyasha, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking . . ."  
  
"Then you're thinking the right thing, Kagome." He said revving the engine louder.  
  
"Inuyasha, no! You might kill us! You can't! Please d-"  
  
It was too late; Inuyasha was already twisting and winding through the gaps in-between the cars heading for the inclining bridge. Kagome had too hand it to Inuyasha, though – he hadn't crashed once and even though he drove recklessly, he knew what he was doing. But that does not mean he should scare the wits out of Kagome! 'I bet he knows that I'm scared, he's just trying to act all macho!' The weight on the motorcycle shifted this way and that, Kagome leaning with Inuyasha's movements, reluctantly. They both finally reached the part of the bridge that was being blocked off by mechanical road barriers and flashing lights. Inuyasha slipped through a very narrow gap between two barriers and raced onto the lifting bridge. Kagome couldn't feel her hands and arms, or anything for that matter, anymore and just hoped she lived through this. Kagome just wished she were someplace else as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the motorcycle pull her and Inuyasha upward.  
  
For a few precious moments she felt her self still on solid ground, but then that familiar feeling left her as she felt herself sailing through the air. She was scared, but she couldn't help but love the feeling of the wind beneath her – kind of like how she felt when she rode on Inuyasha's back. That experience was short lived as they plummeted to the ground with a giant 'thud'. Inuyasha skidded and burned rubber as he twisted the bike around to face the bridge. He took his helmet off and stared at what he'd just jumped and whistled.  
  
"Wow, my farthest yet!" he turned around."You okay, Kagome?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AM I OKAY?' OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! YOU JUST JUMPED A FUCKING BRIDGE AGAINST MY WAY BETTER JUDGEMENT! YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR PEOPLE'S FEARS, DO YOU?!" Kagome was glaring at him for all he was worth and was standing by the bike with her helmet off looking totally livid.  
  
"Fears?" he blinked, surprised. Then he smiled."You were scared?"  
  
"Well yeah!" she huffed, hands on her hips."I don't take too kindly to heights a lot!"  
  
"You were fine riding on my back!"  
  
"That's different! I have something to break my fall if something happens!"  
  
"But I helped you overcome your fear of heights a long time ago. I thought you'd be over it by now, even with your memory gone."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, huh?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Kag, we're gonna miss all the fun! Hop back on." She glared at him dubiously."And I promise I'll drive slower, okay?"  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Soon they arrived at the amusement park and all Kagome could do was stare in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Though the sun hadn't completely setted yet, lights were on everywhere. People were walking this way and that way meeting friend or going to different rides. The buttery smell of soft pretzels and simmering hotdogs made Kagome's mouth water. The atmosphere around the park was light and happy as she and Inuyasha moved through it.  
  
"So, what ya want to do first?"  
  
Kagome looked around her. There were so many fun-looking rides, and exciting games to play, and delicious food to eat!  
  
"I don't know! You pick!" she said still looking around her in awe.  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha looked to his left."We can go on a ride first – "  
  
"Ooh, ooh! Let's go on that one! Please Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked to where she was pointing and saw that it was a roller coaster that read 'Dominatrix'.  
  
"Okay." Kagome grabbed his arm and drug him off in the direction of the 'Dominatrix'. They stood in line for a good half an hour before actually getting on the ride because so many people thought it would be a good idea to ride it, too. When it was Inuyasha and Kagome's turn to get on the ride, Kagome noticed that the coaster cars were hovering above the very brightly lit tracks – if that was what you called them; they looked more like beams of concentrated light. She stared at them until she felt a light push from Inuyasha behind her urging her to go on.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She said simply sitting down in the unbelievably comfortable car seat.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
After the worthy-of-having-a-seizure-making 'Dominatrix' and a few other rides, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stop and eat something. They settled for a soft pretzel and four hotdogs, with a small lemonade and a jumbo coke. They sat and ate at a small red and white checkered table and talked.  
  
"This place is amazing Inuyasha! These rides are so much more fun than the ones I'm used to!" Kagome said sipping her lemonade.  
  
Inuyasha had just finished scarfing down his hotdogs and was about to get started on that coke when a familiar voice rang out through the air.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The two said people turned at the calling of their names to be greeted with by Sango and her very disappointed looking date, Miroku.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome sprang to her feet and hugged her sister before asking."What up with him?" She looked at Miroku who was now sitting down sulking by Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, he's just upset he couldn't win me anything at the games. I mentioned I wanted a stuffed animal, and I was going to play myself, but he insisted that he win it for me. Now he's broke."  
  
Miroku's head, if it could, drifted down even further.  
  
"How long've you two been here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, about three hours now, but I want to ride some more rides before I go."  
  
She walked over to the sulking Miroku and lugged him up carrying him off to who knows where waving to Kagome and Inuyasha behind her."I'll see you later Kagome! Take care of her Inuyasha!" And she was gone as she disappeared through the crowd. Kagome yet again thought she heard a loud crash and someone yelling, "HENTAI" off into the distance. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully throwing the food wrappers and napkins away.  
  
"'Come on' what?" he said confused.  
  
"I want you to win me a prize at a game!" she started lugging him off in the same fashion as Sango did to Miroku.  
  
"Why? I don't want to play any games!"  
  
She gave him the puppy dog eyes and said in an innocent tone."Pleeeeeeeeeese?"  
  
Inuyasha tried backing away from her, but she had his arm in a death grip. Her eyes were so pleading, so innocent, so pure, so brown, so deep, so beauti-  
  
"All right, all right!" he yanked his arm out of her grip and she squealed looking around for a game he could play. There was the ring toss. 'Not challenging enough.' There was the water shooting game. 'No, too kiddy.' Then she spotted it – the strength bell.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look! It suits you perfectly!" Not only that, but there was a giant pink teddy bear hanging near the top just waiting to be won. She grabbed his arm once again and dragged him to the awaiting challenge. The man managing the game was smiling at the approaching couple.  
  
"Come to win your lady friend a prize, eh?"  
  
"Yes he has!" Kagome said to the man. She pointed up to the giant pink bear."He wants that one!"  
  
"Well he's gonna have to ring the bell to get it down." He chuckled." Five dollars, three chances."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he dug in his pocket for five bucks and all but shoved it at the man. The man backed away from Inuyasha slightly and handed him the whacking mallet. Inuyasha slung the mallet over his shoulder testing its weight. 'This thing weighs as much as Tetsusaiga. Piece of cake!' Inuyasha walked over to the whacking platform and was about to swing the mallet down, when the man suddenly stuck out a hand and yelled,"Wait!"  
  
Inuyasha faulted and stared at the man."What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"You're a demon, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, yeah." He didn't know what this guy was playing at.  
  
"Then you'll need that." He pointed to a much larger heavy-looking mallet in the corner.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and dropped the mallet and went over to pick up the other one. He gripped the handle and hefted it up – or at least tried to. It was heavy like it was immobile. He grunted as he dragged the mallet over to the platform looking like he was straining.  
  
"You all right Inuyasha? Is it too heavy? We can just go to another – "  
  
"No!" he ground out."I can handle it. It's just heavier than the other one is all."  
  
"It's supposed to be." The man said."Demons are stronger than humans are, so they need a heavier tool."  
  
"Oh, how ingenious!" Inuyasha blurted out sarcastically. He hefted the more massive mallet onto his shoulder and nearly fell over due to its weight. He straightened himself and gripped the handle of the mallet and swung down as hard as he could. The light on the tall pole stand only went up slightly above his head – not good. Inuyasha growled as he heard the man chuckle at his feeble attempts to win.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha! You've still got two turns left!" Kagome encouraged him on.  
  
"Right . . . "he grumbled. He hefted up the mallet again and brought it down on the platform. This time, the light only went up to his waist. He was getting severely discouraged by now.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha! One more try! Even if you don't win me something, I'll be grateful you tried!"  
  
Kagome's cheering wasn't helping Inuyasha's situation any better, and he really did want to win her something. If he didn't do something with his last chance, he would have to pay that obnoxious guy another five bucks. He turned to a smiling Kagome and turned back to the platform. He gripped the end of the mallet and pretended that it was Tetsusaiga he was practicing with, and Koga he was aiming his attack at. The image of that mangy wolf's face on the platform was enough to get his blood boiling, and even more when he thought of what he would say if he lost. He could just imagine that wolf's irritating voice saying, "What's the matter dog turd? Too weak to win a simple game? Move aside, half-breed and let a real demon do the work!" With that last thought, he brought Tetsusaiga down to slice Koga's face in half to be met with loud sirens and blinking lights.  
  
He set the mallet down. The light had made it all the way to the top and the giant pink bear fell down to meet him at his feet. He felt arms wrap around his neck tightly. Kagome was hugging him with a passion.  
  
"You did it Inuyasha! You won! And you got me the pink bear I wanted!" she giggled uncontrollably as she went to pick up the gigantic bear.  
  
Inuyasha huffed in satisfaction and let the heavy mallet fall to the ground. The man in charge of the game was staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha as he and Kagome left to go on one last ride before heading home. His shock was short-lived as many more people were flocking in his direction eager to get a prize like that other guy did.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome. We'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, okay, I believe you." Though she didn't sound convincing. Inuyasha was pulling her into the Ferris wheel carriage as he tried to reassure her they wouldn't die a slow and painful death by falling out of one of the windows. Kagome slid in next to Inuyasha as the operator closed the door and locked it. Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you for winning me the bear, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, sure, but did you have to bring it along with you?"  
  
The smiling said bear was sitting across from them.  
  
"Well, I don't want it stolen!"  
  
"You could have left it in the operator's room, ya know."  
  
"But still that would – Ahh!"  
  
Kagome latched herself on to Inuyasha's arm as the Ferris wheel started to move. Kagome leaned over to look out the barred, glassless window and saw the people on the ground shrinking. She squeezed Inuyasha's arm tighter and whimpered.  
  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do – you don't look out the window, and I will keep you occupied by conversation. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She said in a small voice letting go of his arm and turning to look at him. A disturbing cold chill went up her spine. She had a weird case of major déjà vu. She looked at Inuyasha a bit more before realizing her head hurt. She reached up a hand to suppress the pressure point, but it seemed to spread all over her head. It wasn't long before her eyes glazed over and grew blank.  
  
An image appeared from somewhere and she saw herself and Inuyasha sitting in the exact same Ferris wheel carriage in the exact same place. Both of them were smiling and conversing easily.  
  
"You still afraid of heights?" she heard Inuyasha ask.  
  
"A little, I guess." She heard herself answer.  
  
"I can think of something that wouldn't make you so afraid anymore . . . "  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him."What?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly leaned over and cupped her face in his hands as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. Kagome looked shocked at first, but she soon gave in to his ministrations and laced her arms about his neck returning the favor. His arms soon found her back and they were engrossed in each other.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blinked out of her daze. Inuyasha's hands were around her shoulders and he was looking concerned.  
  
"You okay? What was it? It wasn't a vision was it?"  
  
"No. It was just a, a – an old memory."  
  
"Oh. You scared me for a sec. Can't let a bastard like Naraku ruin this day. Or night more like it."  
  
Kagome looked out the window and saw that they were at the bottom of the ride."We're done?"  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly. He was still a bit worried."You blanked out like that all the way around."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked as the operator opened their door to let them out.  
  
Kagome shook her head."No, I'm fine, just wanna go home."  
  
"All right." He said.  
  
They both exited the ride, Inuyasha carrying the giant bear to the parking lot.  
  
"Don't know how we're gonna get this on my bike . . . "Inuyasha contemplated when they reached it.  
  
A car suddenly pulled in front of them and a window rolled down revealing Miroku's face.  
  
"Hey strangers!" he called.  
  
Kagome smiled."Well someone's much happier."  
  
"Hey you think you can stuff this in the back? It can't fit on my bike."  
  
"Sure toss it in the back."  
  
Inuyasha went to go pack the giant bear in the back and Sango's face appeared across from Miroku."Good thing we decided to try one more game out! You guys would have had to leave it!"  
  
"Not for a full five bucks we weren't!" Inuyasha retorted closing the door.  
  
"So, what game did you decide on playing?"  
  
"Well," Miroku started."Since I had no money left, your dearest sister Sango lent me some more, and I won her a stuffed frog at one of those water gun things. I filled up my frog the fastest." He said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, great for you. Gotta get goin', it's late." Inuyasha griped as he drug Kagome over to his bike.  
  
"Meet you at the shrine!" Sango called as Miroku's car pulled away and out of sight.  
  
Kagome put her helmet on and climbed on behind Inuyasha making sure to smooth her skirt under her as she sat down. Inuyasha revved his engine, but stopped to shrug off his jacket. Kagome caught it as it slipped off of him and he tilted his head and told her,"It my be spring, but it's still cool, and all you have on is that sundress. Put it on."  
  
Kagome thanked him as she fitted her arms through his big jacket and zipped it up. She wrapped her arms around his chest and nodded telling him she was ready and they were off. They zipped though the streets easily, since there was less traffic later on in the day. The bright lights of the city were marvelous at night; it could rival how the city looked in the morning. They came back to the bridge Inuyasha had jumped across, but no ships were coming through this time. The brilliant blue, green, and pink lights of the bridge made a little grin tug at the corners of Kagome's mouth. Everything was so breathtaking in this new world that she almost didn't miss her old life – almost.  
  
As Inuyasha drove considerably safer, Kagome couldn't help but think back to that kiss she remembered. Or saw. Or witnessed. Whatever. The other her, or whoever, and Inuyasha looked quite comfortable sitting there on the Ferris wheel kissing. Maybe that was the cause of her strange déjà vu. Whatever the case may be, she decided, there was definitely more to her and Inuyasha's previous relationship than Sango, or Inuyasha himself, would really let on.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Riddle of the chapter: Poor people have it, rich people don't need it, most people care about it, and if you eat, or drink this, you will most certainly die.  
  
The prize this chapter is a Sango cookie arrangement! Includes: A Sango cookie, a Hiraikotsu cookie, a regular Kirara cookie, and a transformed Kirara cookie! What a deal!  
  
*  
  
A/N: O_o Wow. Loooooooong chappiekay. Don't expect too many of these in the future. Only if I brainstorm. I was originally going somewhere else with this chapter, but I decided to not leave a cliffie this time. Though my original idea will come into play in a different chapterkay? (plots oh so evilly) Kiwi says she will update next week probably, but only if at least one person reveiwskay? (though more than one will do just fine.) Kiwi is outie and she will see you on the flip side of thingskay? P.S. Attempt to solve the riddle, people, ATTEMPT. That makes me happy. ^_^ 


	11. Family Ties

A/N: Hiya! Glad to see you're on the flip side of things! There is a Band- Aid on my middle finger so it is hard to typekay? Don't know what is up with ff.net lately. The search is all disabled and stuff . . . Anyway, only one person got the riddle! Finallykay! I stumped most of you! And as a reminder, if you're reading this, please review. Don't just read and move alongkay. That makes me somewhat sad. (perks up) I just got a killer fic idea . . .  
  
an angels heart – New reviewerkay! (shines with pride then breaks down and cries)  
  
Puppkid – Thnx! ^.^ _ Kiwi sees nothing funny about her food poisoning . . .  
  
Miroku – Well, in Kiwi's entire life span, she's only ridden one motorcyclekay . . . What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to be a virtuous monk, Miroku!  
  
SpaceVixen – Staying up will ruin your eyes . . . except when you're reading my fics, in any case, it's okaykay.  
  
Valdimarian – You big geek . . . Anyway, I 'm getting to your storykay. Don't worry me. ~.^ I gotcha.  
  
K-s – No worldly idea. (breaks out the streamers and sake) You got it right! (turning sulky) Darn you . . .  
  
*  
  
Answer to last chap's riddle: Nothing.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Sango's eyeliner is red,  
  
Shippo's foxfire is blue,  
  
I don't own Inuyasha,  
  
But, hey, neither do you!  
  
(Unless you're Rumiko Takahashi,  
  
in any case, you do.)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 11 –  
  
Family Ties  
  
@-}------------  
  
Kagome lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a hectic two weeks; with fighting over the Shikon Jewel, classes, and certain disturbing memories haunting her mind all the time. Throughout that time, Kagome had sensed the jewel three more times, and had lost it with each attempt. Naraku was always there (or a puppet) and even Kikyo had shown her face once. Kagome was lucky she wasn't dead yet. Though while all this had been going on, Sango had taught her how to re-master her archery, and it came in handy many a time.  
  
She still went to all her classes at JU (Jidaijan University), and saw Katen, and even Hojo, on campus a few times. When she needed help on a subject, all she had to do was call either of them up and they'd come to her rescue with notes and homework tips. Koga had came to visit her at home and taken her on a date, well, what he called a date. Sitting around and talking about killing Naraku's minions and his obsession with Kagome, wasn't what she would call a date.  
  
Miroku was still around, of course. He and Sango were becoming quite close and they could have had a good thing going if it weren't for Miroku's wandering hand. Nonetheless, they still went out with each other occasionally, and sometimes he even offered to stay and help clean up around the shine. When Shippo's foster parents would allow it, most of the time they did, they would let him stay with Sango or Kagome, when they were available, after school.  
  
Then, of course there was Inuyasha. He was as easy to figure out as a Rubik's cube. At times he would be so kind to her, then he would just explode out of anger at another. He'd be sulking one moment, then happy the next. 'Maybe Inuyasha's pregnant . . . ' Though she knew that was impossible. He seemed to be spending a lot more time with her than usual despite the way he acted some of the time. Any time the subject of Naraku was brought up, he quickly changed it. 'To avoid steering the conversation toward Kikyo, I bet.' Thinking about Kikyo, Kagome thought back to all the memories that seemed to be coming back to her at the most awkward of times.  
  
Once when she was sitting in a history lecture, an odd memory came back to her. One about Kikyo. She, Sango, and Miroku were at a party of some sort and were standing outside talking when they heard shouting.  
  
"Wonder who that is?" Sango had asked aloud looking out towards the side of the house.  
  
"Probably someone who got drunk a bit too early." Miroku commented.  
  
Kagome held a worried look on her face. She motioned at her half empty cup and said,"I gonna get some more punch, okay?"  
  
They nodded and she slinked off around the house to find Inuyasha and Kikyo yelling at each other. She quickly slipped back behind the corner and peeked her head around it. They were standing across from each other, so Kagome could see both their faces clearly enough.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here! I might as well go for all you care!"  
  
"What is the matter with you, Kikyo?! It's like you've got this entirely different personality! What's wrong? Just tell me!"  
  
"You are what's wrong, Inuyasha! I can't stand you anymore! We're through!"  
  
"Through?" The pain on Inuyasha's face made Kagome's heart break.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to see you anymore. You can go hang all over that lookalike of me as often as you please now." With that said, she averted her eyes from him and for a second, Kagome thought she was headed her way, but she stormed off in the opposite direction, much to Kagome's relief. Inuyasha released a heavy sigh and sat on a bench against the wooden gate with his head in his hands. She turned her head back away from the scene that had just taken place and pressed herself against the wall. She bit her lip as she decided to wait a moment before going to Inuyasha's aid.  
  
After the eternal minutes passed, she decided to show herself. She took a few steps and came from around her corner. Inuyasha's ear twitched and his head popped up, his glossy, pained eyes boring into her apprehensive brown ones.  
  
Kagome smiled wryly and said in a small voice,"Inuyasha?"  
  
It was then that Professor Morioe was asking a student to send her to the campus medical center after trying to get her attention for ten minutes. Kagome growled in frustration and turned to her side facing away from the wall. She hated it when her memories just ended abruptly like that. And she didn't like to tell Sango about them, because she'd doubt Sango would know what she was asking about. It was like the time when she had another memory about going to a farm and fighting with a goat over her favorite shirt; Sango didn't know what she was talking about. 'Okay, maybe that was a dream. I can hardly tell anymore.'  
  
Besides that, there were some things that she didn't WANT to talk to Sango about. She had another memory about walking home with Sango when she was supposedly drunk. Kagome wasn't a psychic, but she didn't even think Sango would tell her about that even if she knew about it. Or remembered it. However, when Kagome needed help trying to piece together her puzzling memories, Sango was always right there to help her through them. She was always happy to help, too. Everytime Kagome would ask about something, Sango's face would light up and she wouldn't shut up for hours, though Kagome had no problem with that, she loved hearing about stories from her past. She especially liked hearing about her unknown brother, Kohaku. Kagome had a hard time finding out as much as she wanted to about him because Sango would get teary and start to cry. Kagome asked Sango why she never saw Kohaku out of all the battles they had with Naraku and she replied that it was only to spite them and make them miserable. All she knew about Kohaku was that he was under Naraku's control and loved animals. That was about it. That was about all she knew about him - up until yesterday.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
She was out with Katen and Shippo that day. She was babysitting Shippo when Katen came by the shrine to ask her to go for a walk with him. At first she declined to go, but Shippo insisted that he wanted to get out and go play in the sun. So, with that, they were off combing through uncharted and unwalked through parts of the still unfamiliar city. Kagome stopped when Katen led her to a subway station.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder, Katen turned around.  
  
"We're taking the subway?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I figured you'd had enough of this sleepy town."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened."Sleepy town? THIS is a sleepy town?" she crossed her arms and looked at him indignantly."Tokyo is not a sleepy town."  
  
"Tokyo?" Shippo asked."Where's that?"  
  
Kagome stared at Shippo incredulously."What do you mean where? We live in Tokyo!"  
  
Katen came over and put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder."You don't know where we live, Kagome? You've been out of the hospital for how long and you still don't know the name of this city?"  
  
Kagome's arms slipped to her side. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.  
  
"We live in Seiki City. Where we're about to go is Oykot. I think you were thinking backwards." He took her hand, somewhat tentatively, and led her towards the subway station.  
  
The doors of the subway station opened smoothly when they arrived. Kagome felt like she was at the amusement park again, looking around in wonder. This place hadn't looked anything like a regular subway station; it looked bright and clean with giant tubes everywhere. What looked like pill- shaped capsule cars were pulling up towards groups of awaiting people. When they boarded onto the capsule, it sped off through the many interlocking tubes ahead of it.  
  
Shippo noticed Kagome's bright face and asked,"You like it Kagome? It's pretty, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah . . . "she breathed still looking around.  
  
Katen smiled at Kagome's child-like wonder and had to pull her to a bench."Wait here; I'll get the chips."  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance-like state."Chips? Don't you mean tickets?"  
  
He laughed."No." He walked off to get the "chips". She took Shippo off of her shoulder and set him down on the bench.  
  
"Hey, Shippo, I want to look around some more." She said getting up."Come on."  
  
"B-but what about Katen?"  
  
"He'll find us." She thought about that for a moment."I hope so." Kagome wandered off taking in her surroundings. Besides the many capsule cars, as she dubbed them, there were mini tubes where people actually got in and vanished. The sight reminded her of a Star Trek episode.  
  
"Shippo, what are those?" She pointed toward the mini tubes.  
  
"Huh?" he hopped back onto her shoulder."Oh, those are vransporters."  
  
"Vransporters? . . . "  
  
"Yeah, those can only transport you places in to the metro area. They can't transport you to different cities like the Velo trams can." He pointed to the capsule cars.  
  
"Oh. Well why can't –Oof! "Kagome got cut off as something bumped into her. She looked down to see a young boy on the floor with Shippo on top of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I wasn't watching where I was going." He hauled himself up along with Shippo and handed him back to Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't watching either. You okay, Shippo?" He nodded and she finally looked into her forgotten brother's eyes. Short black hair pulled into a ponytail on the top of his head, freckles, soft brown eyes – it was Kohaku all right.  
  
Kagome stared unbelievably at him."Kohaku?"  
  
The boy quirked an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. He looked from Kagome to Shippo and asked,"Do I know you people?"  
  
Kagome felt a reverberating sadness go through her body. She felt unusually numb and just stared at the boy. He fidgeted and started looking worried and anxious.  
  
"Well," he looked at his watch."I have to go. See you around." He gave a quick smile and curved around Kagome's still staring form. She couldn't forget that face. It was the smiling face she saw in so many pictures. Sango would flip if she told her this. Kohaku's disappearing figure was no longer in sight and Katen's approaching figure became visible. He noticed Kagome's unfocused and longing gaze and looked around him. He shrugged it off and held out his hand.  
  
"Uhh, Kagome," her head turned towards him."Here." He put a red, transparent circular chip in her hand, handed Shippo a green one, and kept another green one for himself.  
  
As Kagome was finally aware of what was going on, she stared at the chips they all had."Hey, why do you guys have green chips?"  
  
"We're demons." Katen answered simply.  
  
Kagome blinked."Say what now?"  
  
"He said we're demons." Shippo repeated.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at Katen."You're a demon?"  
  
"Yeah . . . "he said slowly."That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"Oh, no! It's just, well, I didn't know that."  
  
"You're serious?" He looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Serious! I really didn't know."  
  
Katen smiled and led them to a waiting platform."Riiiiiiight."  
  
They stood among the throng of people and waited for their Velo tram to come along. Kagome's mind drifted back to Kohaku and a realization hit her – where there was Kohaku, there had to be Naraku somewhere. Before she could voice her thoughts, she felt a major migraine come on. This wasn't just any migraine; it was an extreme one. A memory was coming back AND she was sensing the jewel. Both her hands shot up to her head, as if trying to squeeze the pain out. It wasn't working. She screamed in agony as she sank to her knees. In her pain, she heard loud screams and deafening explosions. Her eyes wrenched open and became blank and glossy.  
  
Her mind was set on fast-forward again, hovering around the subway station as if she knew where everything was; it raced past fleeing people and dodged large chunks of cement; it flew past serpent demons destroying everything they could get their slimy hands on; it zoomed past a chuckling Naraku standing by a zombie-like boy; it went by the steps and stopped at a crack in the wall; it went into the crack and orbited around the pink Shikon Jewel nestled between the jagged stone.  
  
Her mind rewinded back and she gained control of her surroundings once again. She felt arms carrying her. She looked up into Katen's face and saw that he was running with Shippo on his shoulder. That was all that she could distinguish before an intense, sharp pain made itself known in her head. She groaned some more and reached a hand up to her head, but the pain wouldn't subside. As the migraine got worse, she squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself go limp. The last image she saw before giving herself up to darkness was a young, smiling freckled face.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Kagome had actually seen Kohaku in person that day, though that wasn't the end of her troubles; she still had a dream memory. Dream memories were what Kagome called the memories that oddly came in her sleep. That bad thing was, Kagome couldn't remember what the dream was about. Which brought her back to why she was staring at the ceiling in the first place – to try and remember what that dream was about. She hadn't told Sango about any of her "visions" and whatnot of the previous day, seeing as how she was knocked out, though she wouldn't tell her anyway.  
  
Turns out that Naraku wrecked the subway station trying to find the Shikon Jewel. That confused Kagome, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, because she was the only one who could sense the jewel. Kagome had another one of her unpredictable migraines and was on the floor howling for about fifteen minutes before Naraku came along. Katen had high-tailed it out of there along with her and Shippo, and brought her back home to a worry- stricken Sango. Luckily, Naraku didn't get to the jewel fast enough before it disappeared again.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat up deciding to go and eat some breakfast before her classes for the day started. While getting up and heading toward her door, a rather upsetting realization hit her. She thought back to the question Kohaku had asked her yesterday: "Do I know you people?" Her hand was poised on the doorknob and a cloudy expression filled her face. She finally knew how Sango felt when she asked her that exact same question.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Riddle: What loses a head every morning, but gains it back every night?  
  
Prize: Shippo cookie! KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
A/N: Short. I knowkay. Reveiwkay. Kiwi, outie, you, flip side. 


	12. Guilty Power Shock

A/N: Hiya! (cowers in a corner) Kiwi says she is so sorrykay! It's been two weeks already! Sheesh! That is why Kiwi's going to try and update twice this weekend, heck, maybe even thricekay! (but Kiwi's got homework, and dishes, and hair to be did . . . mine) Kiwi had drumline practice and American Idol practice! (we're having an American Idol thing at our school, I made it to the second round – yes, I can sing – and first prize is $500 smackeroos!) But once again, Kiwi's sorrykay! K-s, I really don't know . . . the sky or something? P.S. I had to load this chap up again 'cause I forgot to put in the last sentence.  
  
Answer to last chap's riddle: A pillow.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Kiwi-Stardust in no way or manner owns Inuyasha, no matter how much she wishes to, or how ever many "mysterious" letters she sends to God knows where and whom.  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 12 –  
  
Guilty Power Shock  
  
@-}------------  
  
Naraku was brooding in his chambers once again, contemplating a way to successfully get to the Shikon Jewel. He sat cross-legged on the floor staring out of the large window.  
  
"Hmm . . . "he mused."Damn pests. I need to find a way to get to all of them." An evil grin tugged at his lips."Especially Kagome. She's the key to almost everything. Who would have thought that her losing her memory would actually benefit me? She doesn't remember a thing about her past, and only goes by what her sister and her friends say." His grin widened."I could use that to my advantage . . . "  
  
He stood up and slid out the door.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not touch me!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to Inuyasha's apartment, and it was anything but smooth sailing. Inuyasha had once again gotten on Kagome's nerves, though he, nor Kagome, knew how.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"And you were right in saying so."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I only agreed to come over to help you with your homework, okay, Inuyasha? And then you're supposed to be in your second year! What exactly do you need help with anyway?"  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha stopped walking and put a hand behind his head."I thought you forgot about that . . ."  
  
Kagome turned around and glared at him."What do you mean forgot? That was the purpose of me coming in the first place!"  
  
"Riiiiight, well, I lied." Kagome stiffened. He plastered a smile on his face."Well, that doesn't mean you still can't come! Besides, we're already here!"  
  
They stopped in front of Inuyasha's apartment complex. Kagome sporting simmering frustration on her face, they walked up to his apartment on the third level. Before Inuyasha even had a chance to slip his key into the lock, the door swung open. A loud thump could be heard as Inuyasha fell flat on his face, Sesshoumaru looking down at him unfazed in the least.  
  
"Little brother. You're still alive?" he sneered.  
  
"What was that?" a voice said on the inside. A girl about Kagome's age peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She looked peppy and energetic with a small ponytail on the side of her head."Oh!" she said brightening."Kagome, right? I heard about what happened." She slipped past Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him facing Kagome."You've met me before, but I know you've forgotten me! I'm Rin."  
  
"Hi." Kagome said shaking her hand.  
  
"I don't mean to spoil the formalities, but someone's four-inch pumps are boring into my back." Rin looked down and saw she was standing on Inuyasha. She quickly hopped off of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't see you!" She grasped Sesshoumaru's arm."We were leaving anyway."  
  
Inuyasha stood up."Oh really?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered for him."We won't be back until late, so be a good boy and keep your hand out of the garbage disposal – you know what happened last time." He led Rin down the stairs and she waved back zealously.  
  
"I dropped a screw, okay?! I was just trying to get it back! There weren't anymore, so I had to get it back!" Inuyasha yelled back after him."C'mon." he gestured for Kagome to follow him inside.  
  
"Very nice place, Inuyasha." Kagome said looking around.  
  
"Thanks, but you should try living with a neat freak."  
  
"Never thought of Sesshoumaru as the clean-keeping type . . ."  
  
"Yeah, well, wonders never cease."  
  
He led Kagome into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Take a load off. You don't want anything to drink do you?"  
  
"Any juice?"  
  
"Crap!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked watching him get up and head toward the kitchen.  
  
"I thought you'd say no so I wouldn't have to get up."  
  
She sighed and looked around some more. The living room had a red and blue plaid design; the carpet was dark blue and the furniture was dotted with a wine red and dark blue entwined in the plaid markings. She looked at the different pictures and portraits on the walls and saw one that caught her interest. She raised to her feet and walked over to the farthest wall. There was a rather large picture of two people; one was a man that resembled Sesshoumaru, but had Inuyasha's ears – he looked very dignified in a jovial sort of way. The other was a woman; she had a beautiful face and long, shiny ebony hair. She was smiling in a polite manner holding the man's hand that was on her shoulder; he was standing behind her while she was sitting down.  
  
"You always used to do that."  
  
Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha grinning warmly at her holding her glass of juice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always used to stare at that picture everytime you came over here." He handed her the glass."Grape was all we had."  
  
"Thanks." She went to sit down on the couch again, Inuyasha following suit."Your parents right?"  
  
"Gee, what gave it away?" he responded sarcastically.  
  
She scoffed as she nudged him in the arm. She glanced back at the picture."Your mom's really pretty."  
  
"I'm sure she would have liked to hear that."  
  
"And your dad's kinda hot . . . "  
  
A giant stupid grin appeared on Inuyasha's face and he leaned back with his arms behind his head."Now you see where I get it from."  
  
"Whatever!" Kagome giggled. She took a swig of her juice and fiddled with her glass gazing into it. 'Now is the time to ask him.' She'd been meaning to ask him about the details of their previous relationship, but she could never find the words, or the guts, to ask him. That scene with the Ferris wheel kept plaguing her mind day and night. She wanted to know the truth! And, since no one would just come out and say it, she had a right to ask. Right?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um. I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, and, well, I, uh, you see – "she took in a deep breath and just asked what she wanted to."How – how close were we? You and I?"  
  
She saw him visibly stiffen for a moment, but he relaxed and turned his head towards her."What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome continued to stare at her glass."Just what I said. How close was our relationship?"  
  
He let his eyes slip towards the ceiling as he thought."Well . . . we were friends, Kagome."'Friends don't form lip-locking sessions together.' "What would make you ask that?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she cast angry eyes upon him."I have a right to know what went on before I lost my memory! You can tell me about Naraku and school and the Shikon Jewel, but no one can tell me about my personal life!"  
  
He looked back at her with a slightly more calmer, but still irritated, look."Because that's what it was; personal! I can't tell you about what went on in your head because I don't know!"  
  
"But you CAN tell me about things that YOU know yourself! You can tell me what went on through your mind! You can tell me about how you felt about me, and even Kikyo!"  
  
Inuyasha's face contorted into full-blown anger."I don't have to tell you what went on in my mind, and I'm not going to because I don't have to! Maybe some of my experiences are too painful or embarrassing to tell you –"  
  
"You don't have to tell me about that!"  
  
"And I won't – trust me! But you're asking me to tell you about how I feel about YOU! That is personal! How do you know that I won't hurt your feelings, huh?"  
  
"Not after that kiss . . . "Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha was too much into his ranting to catch what she said clearly."What was that? Abercrombieanfich?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you about what I say or think – remember?"  
  
"Well fine! If you want to act like a total bitch all of a sudden then you can just leave!"  
  
Kagome stood up calmly and handed Inuyasha her glass without a word. She turned on her heel and opened the door, but didn't walk through it. Instead, she turned her head slightly in his direction and said, "I just wanted to know what there was before I got amnesia. I just asked you how you felt about me, and you go and blow up in my face. Maybe there was nothing – but there had to be SOMETHING for you to avoid my question. And before I go, I just thought I'd ask you: Isn't this what happened before I wound up in the hospital? After an argument with you?" He was silent. Kagome smiled to herself."Yeah, I thought so. So if I get attacked by another demon, don't you – "  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him. But it wasn't the pull that cut off her speech; it was his lips that locked with hers, oh, so tenderly.  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
Kagome was sitting on a bench somewhere outside of the shrine staring off into the distance listlessly. Sango was somewhere with Shippo somewhere, and wasn't there to greet her when Kagome arrived. Miroku, well, he was somewhere doing something someplace and trying to find Sango, wherever she was somewhere, someplace. Koga and someone else had called sometime or another, Kagome couldn't remember when, whenever that was. All she could think about right now was Inuyasha.  
  
She raised a tentative hand to her lips and thought back to the kiss he gave her. It seemed like it lasted an eternity. She didn't know how, but his hands had found their way around to her back and pressed her against his warm body. His hands traveled up to her head and he entwined his fingers in her hair. While he was doing that, his other hand was bringing pushing on her back making her pull closer to him. The odd thing was, Kagome didn't resist at all. The two of them were having a fully set argument, and it's like none of it had ever happened.  
  
His lips parted from hers and he looked into her eyes with pained, pleading ones. He placed his arms around her and squeezed her, gently resting his head on her shoulders nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Please don't." he had said."That's how I almost lost you the last time. That isn't how I feel about you, Kagome. I can't express what I feel about you in words or actions. I just don't know, okay? Please don't go away hating me. I couldn't stand that." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes once more."I'm being serious. Don't hate me, Kagome. I can't help that I'm a rude, arrogant jerk. It's just me."  
  
They had stood in silence for a long time. Kagome thought about what he said. A small grin appeared on her face. She leaned into him and embraced him.  
  
"That's just fine, Inuyasha. Thank you. That's all I wanted. I don't hate you. I don't think I could. And you can be a rude, arrogant jerk so long as . . . "she looked up into his eyes."You're MY rude, arrogant jerk."  
  
He smiled."I can live with that."  
  
They kissed once more and Inuyasha closed the door. That's how it happened. Nothing more or less. Maybe the kissing more, but that's about it.  
  
Kagome's head popped up when she heard footsteps approaching from the stairs. She saw Katen's head, and soon the rest of his figure come up the steps. He smiled at her and she smiled back when they saw each other. She stood up as he walked towards her.  
  
"Katen! What brings you here?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, you, for one, and Sango for the second."  
  
"Okay," she laughed."Why Sango? I though you knew she didn't, well, like you much."  
  
"Ouch. Well I thought I'd talk to her about it. Is she here?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Sorry. And I don't know when she'll be back either."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll get with her later. I can hang out with you in the mean time."  
  
"Oh, Katen, actually, I'm not in a "hanging out" mood right now. I just want to be a – "  
  
Kagome felt that migraine coming on. Her mind raced around as if she knew where everything was; it went beyond the shrine and Market Street; it went past Jidaijan University; it raced past tall buildings and businesses; it lowered to a green, grassy area, a park; it went past people walking and children playing; it went past a giant fountain and down a walkway filled with blooming trees and flowers; it slowed down and came to a stop at the knot of a gnarled tree and circled around it; it went inside the knot and revealed the Shikon Jewel; her mind rewound back t herself and she blinked a couple of times.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel." She breathed.  
  
"What now?" Katen asked.  
  
"The Jewel!" she started to panic. A desperate gaze fell on Katen's surprised expression."Katen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you get me to a park?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. It's a good thing I took my hov over here."  
  
"Hov?" she asked.  
  
"Hover Car. It hovers above ground."  
  
"Oh . . . Well is there a park somewhere in the middle of the city?"  
  
"Well, not in the middle, more like the outskirts, but people go there anyway – "  
  
"Good! Take me there! Now!" she yelled grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the steps.  
  
"Wait!" he said just realizing the situation."You didn't have one of those crystal visions like your sister said, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did! I have to get to the jewel before Naraku does!" she pulled him along even rougher now.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"I promise I'll explain on the way! C'mon!"  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
When Katen and Kagome arrived at the park, Kagome sprinted to where she saw the jewel in her vision, leaving Katen in her dust. She ran past the giant fountain and down the long sidewalk with trees framing it all around. As she was running she felt a strange wave of déjà vu wash over her, but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. If she didn't get to the jewel first, Naraku would, and she couldn't allow that. She nearly skidded to a halt when she reached the gnarled tree with a knot in it. She peered into the little hole inside the knot and saw the Shikon Jewel glinting in the sunlight. She reached in and felt around for it until she finally found it. She pulled her hand out and examined the small sphere in her hand.  
  
Somewhere behind her, she heard Katen walking up to her.  
  
"So that's it? What we drove twenty minutes to find? And with you yelling at me to drive faster all the way for?"  
  
"Yep!" A wide smile lit up Kagome's face."I finally have it."  
  
Katen walked around in front of her and examined the jewel himself."You sure you don't want to inform your comrades of your discovery?"  
  
"Oh, right, I'd better get home then. You'll take me back home won't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome felt negative vibes all around her. She looked up and saw hordes of demons surrounding them. She shrieked and stepped closer to Katen. There was no way out. She looked up at Katen and saw that he was as calm as he wanted to be; no worried expression, no shouts, not even fazed eyes. In fact, he was smiling. He grabbed her hand and took the Shikon Jewel away from her with ease. Kagome didn't dare try and take it back from him – she didn't know what he would do. She stepped away from him and risked being attacked by the demons. She looked all around her again for a route to escape to, but found something else instead. She saw Kohaku standing in front of all the demons behind Katen.  
  
Betrayal filled her eyes as she looked at Katen."You work for Naraku, don't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
He chuckled deep and dark as he approached her."Dear Kagome. I AM Naraku."  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
No riddle this chapter, but Kiwi does have a brainteaser! Kiwi doesn't know if this will work on the computer, but if it doesn't, try it out on your family and friends! Follow directions.  
  
Spell fort. (F – O – R – T) What do you eat cereal with?  
  
*  
  
A/N: Reviewkay! Kiwi will try and update ASAP, but she has so much to do! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaagh! P.S. If you answered "fork" to the brainteaser, HA! Kiwi eats her cereal with a spoon . . . 


	13. Power Trips and Personality Flips

A/N: Hiya! ^.^ Kiwi is back – duhkay! I have 5 good reasons why I didn't update this spring break: 1. It was spring break. 2. I was extremely lazy. 3. I had homework to do that I didn't do anyway. 4. I went on a trip with Tiarie Farie. 5. We got a new computer and had to wait forever to get net access again. Anyways, here you go you people of the second degree! (that's a good thing) ^_^ Another good note: Thanx to Valdimarian for pointing out that story kind of like minekay! It's like, totally tubular dudes. It's like this one, but has a different plot altogether! Like in the future or something. You guys should read it. It's called "For All We Know", but I don't think it comes up on searches – just click on my fave stories, it's there. Now, enough promoting fics other than Kiwi's; on with MY fic!  
  
*  
  
Also: Go back and read the very end of Chapter 12 please - I forgot to put an important factor in there! Please go back and read it!  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, go figure.  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter 13 –   
  
Power Trips and Personality Flips  
  
@-}------------  
  
Inuyasha was lying down in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a light smile on his lips. Kagome had just become his non-official girlfriend. 'I think.' He couldn't think of anything else but that kiss. A scowl appeared on his face. 'I shouldn't have let her go home alone.' He smirked. I should have made her stay here with me.' He sat up and walked to the kitchen deciding he was hungry. As he reached into the fridge, he thought back to the hospital. He had thought for sure Kagome was just going to be mad at him; he never thought she'd replace her memory with another one. He had felt so helpless and guilty looking at her lying there on her bed so pale. He just HAD to be an idiot and argue with her - again. And he should have smelled Naraku's scent in the park anyway.  
  
He grabbed the milk and chugged the rest of it down wiping his mouth with his arm. That was all in the past, though. She forgave him for that incident and she got on with her life. Her memories were slowly coming back to her and he hoped they would remember their previous - circumstances. And now they had a real non-official relationship. 'I think.'  
  
Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the front door open.  
  
"If you're going to drink the last of the milk you can at least put it in a glass." Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his older brother's voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Glad you know my name so well." he grabbed the empty carton out of Inuyasha's hand. "Now if you would be so kind as to go and buy some more, that would be just spectacular."  
  
"Why can't YOU just go and get it? How do you know I don't have plans?"  
  
"Oh, I know you have plans, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised."Y-you do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tossed the carton in the trash and started to make his way toward his room."Yes. To go and buy some more milk so I'll have something to go with my coffee in the morning."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him before Sesshoumaru shut his door. He sighed and went to the door to get his keys. He was only getting the milk for two reasons: he wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru, and he needed milk for his corn flakes in the morning. He walked out of the apartment and down the steps. 'Maybe I can even go see Kagome.'  
  
@-}------------  
  
Sango got out of her car and started making her way up the many shrine steps. She was half-way up when she heard the loud revving of a familiar vehicle. Sango closed her eyes and sighed. 'No one but Inuyasha.' She turned around and, lo and behold, there was Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey Sango!" he called taking his helmet off."Is Kagome here?"  
  
She put a hand on her hip."You couldn't just settle for a hov? That thing is a hazard to people who can hear!"  
  
He sighed."Is Kagome here?" he repeated.  
  
"I don't know! I just got back from dropping Shippo off at his place." he started climbing the steps after her."You know you should take more responsibility for him - he is YOUR cousin after all!"  
  
"He likes you and Kagome better." he shrugged.  
  
"Well you're welcome to see if she's here or not, but I thought she was with you."  
  
Inuyasha turned an interesting shade of pink."She was - but, well she went home."  
  
Sango quirked an eyebrow."You're sure?"  
  
"Well she didn't stay at my place."  
  
"Well, better go see."  
  
They climbed the rest of the way up, but Inuyasha suddenly stopped before he entered the door.  
  
Sango put her keys down and turned back."What's wrong?"  
  
He sniffed."She isn't here. Her scent's cold."  
  
"Where do you think she ran off to?"  
  
"I dunno, but she didn't come in the house." he backed out of the doorway and sniffed over by the steps."Yeah, she was outside."  
  
"Hm. Maybe she went for a walk?" Sango said behind him.  
  
"With Katen?" he sniffed."Again? Man, that guy pisses me off sometimes."  
  
"Hm, I have my reasons for not liking him; what's your story?"  
  
"I just don't like the stupid-looking drag-queen bastard! He's always hanging over her an' stuff."  
  
Sango plastered a frown on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You also don't like the 'wimpy-flea-ridden wolf' and 'that goofy-smiling air-head'."  
  
"So what?! I just so happen not to like a lot of people!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight."  
  
"Seriously though, I don't like him."  
  
"That's one thing we can agree on. Try calling back later - maybe she'll be here then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Sango!" he said descending the stairs.  
  
  
  
@-}------------  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the grocery store with the milk and a few other things he and Sesshoumaru needed. He put the bag on the handle of his bike and sped through Market Street and on to Trobon avenue and reached his apartment. He fiddled with his keys before putting them into the lock and turning the handle. He walked in and passed by the living room going into the kitchen; his brother and Shippo were staring at the television.  
  
"Hey!" he called from the kitchen putting the bag on the table."What's the runt doing here?"  
  
"His parents dropped him off here for safe-keeping." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"What?" he entered the living room seeing Shippo squirm uncomfortably on the couch and Sesshoumaru standing behind it.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved slightly to the side."I think you had better see this."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head toward the television with a confused expression, but it soon turned into one of horror. The channel 18 news was on and smoke and flames filled their cameras. Buildings and factories on the outskirts of the city were demolished; the oil and gas pouring out of torn pipes were adding to the poisonous fumes and ravenous flames cloaking the area. Twisted metal could be seen erupting from the broken concrete chunks of the non-existent street. Red sticky liquid was everywhere, but mostly still dripping from the many victims of the disaster. From every angle the cameras shot, there was no life whatsoever. The protective wall of the city far in the background was reduced to rubble. The guards stationed at the gates were now in pieces.   
  
The screen minimized into a window in the upper right hand corner of the television, and an anchorwoman now took up three fourths of the screen. She looked with a somber expression on her face towards the viewers."This utter destruction was reported to happen just ten minutes ago. What you have just seen was the far eastern division of the city. There have been no reports of any survivors from this vicinity at this point. Investigators have no doubt that this was the work of Naraku, and are baffled at how he could grow so strong. Police advise civilians to stay in their homes and to not go out for any reason at all for they are not sure where he will strike next. While the authorities are - "  
  
The anchorwoman paused and held a hand up to her ear listening. After a moment her expression worsened. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath."Th-this just, in," she stuttered."Now the western division of the city is being destroyed. We have just deployed a unit of HT Cams over to that area . . . "  
  
"But that's near here!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
Inuyasha growled and hurried off to his room. He flung the door open and went to his closet digging around in it. It had been so long since a situation had gotten that serious. He growled louder in frustration as he stood up.  
  
"Where is it?!" he yelled pulling on his hair.  
  
"This?" Sesshoumaru stood in his doorway holding out a sword in a sheath.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" he quickly took it from his brother and rushed to the door.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called after him.  
  
Inuyasha paused in the position of closing the door to look back at his brother.  
  
"Don't get killed."  
  
Inuyasha smirked."Don't worry, I'll be careful Fluffy!" he closed the door and zoomed down the steps, but not before hearing someone shout, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
@-}------------  
  
Sango arrived with Miroku near the western division of the city on Kirara. Crashes and explosions could be heard not too far in the distance.   
  
"You say you still haven't heard form Kagome, Sango?" Miroku asked dismounting Kirara.  
  
"No," Sango answered sadly. "But I hope she's all right."  
  
A rumbling sound could be heard nearing them. Sango quickly got off of Kirara and held Hiraikotsu high above her head while Miroku had a firm grip on his prayer beads. The rumbling gradually got louder as they waited, and suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Sango looked around her frantically."What do you think that was?"  
  
The answer made itself known as a myriad of snake demons shot up from the ground making it hard to stand. Sango and Miroku toppled backwards, but Kirara leaped up and pounced on two of the demons attacking them. When Sango regained her composure, she arched Hiraikotsu far back and let it fly into the snake demons cutting them in halves. As it returned to her, Miroku unwound his beads and sucked in the remains of the snakes. Their victory was short-lived, however, as hordes upon hordes of demons were looming towards them.   
  
Sango and Kirara continued to butcher the enemies as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel again. Sango pulled out her sword and slashed through another demons chest, and was about to head for another one when she heard Miroku cry out in pain. She swiftly jerked around to see him hunched over his hand on the ground.  
  
"Miroku! What's wrong?!" she called to him.  
  
"My hand! It's gone numb! I don't know what caused it!"  
  
Both of them heard an all too familiar chuckle echoing among the debris."Poor monk. Can't use your wind tunnel, hm?"  
  
All three of them turned towards Naraku. His cloaked form was sitting upon a large chunk of rock. Hundreds of more demons were swarming behind him ready to attack if needed.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat all of them?" Sango breathed.   
  
Miroku stared at his hand and then Naraku."What has happened to my hand? What did you do?"  
  
More chuckling."You see, my friend," he motioned above his head where bee-looking insects were hovering menacingly."These are my poisonous insects. You pull them into you wind tunnel, you get poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned?!" he choked out.  
  
"Why, yes. You'll die in a few more moments if not treated properly. Of course, I've taken the liberty to see that you don't." His sickening laughter rang in their ears as the swarms of demons behind Naraku began to attack them.  
  
Sango and Miroku braced themselves for another round of attacks, but a silver blur appeared in front of them unsheathing a rather large sword."Oh, no you don't!" They brought their sword down in one swoop, and, emanating from the blade was a giant blue streak that made a beeline for the oncoming demons. The streak hit the ground as well, cloaking everything in a thick, dirty smoke. When it cleared all of the demons were gone - save for Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha turned around."You guys okay?" Sango went over to Miroku trying to help him up.  
  
"Miroku's not. He's been poisoned." she looked up worriedly to Inuyasha."We have to get him to a hospital!"  
  
"Inuyasha . . . " Naraku stated softly, interrupting them."How long have I had to deal with you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" he retorted.  
  
"You could, but our answers would be quite different." he stood up."Quite different. Why can't you see humans are only filth? Powerless narcissists that think they can do whatever they wish?"  
  
"Well excuse me if I'm half of those powerless filth!" he shifted his feet raising his sword slightly."If your memory hasn't failed you, my father didn't have one drop of human blood, but you killed him anyway! You're not against humans; you're against anyone that doesn't obey you!"  
  
"Really Inuyasha? I haven't killed you. Or your worthless comrades." he smirked."You never really wondered why you all aren't dead yet? Have you?"  
  
Sango's brow furrowed. She'd always wondered that, but never had a good reason for it. Kagome had wondered that too . . .   
  
*  
  
" . . . So why aren't we dead?"  
  
"I really don't know, Kagome. Maybe because without you, no one could find where the jewel's gonna be next? Maybe he's afraid of us? Or toying with us? More power to anybody who can figure that maniac's mind out . . . "  
  
*  
  
Sango shook her head. This was just another one of his mind games. It had to be.  
  
"I don't care why we're not dead yet!" Inuyasha yelled."We're alive now and I'm gonna send you to hell!" He raised Tetsusaiga and ran full throttle at Naraku. This was not the best idea, for a larger demon appeared in front of Naraku and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly maneuvered away from the demon's claw and landed a few feet away from it.  
  
"What's the matter, Naraku? Can't fight for yourself, you damn coward?!"  
  
Naraku chuckled his dark chuckle."I don't have to, Inuyasha. Not with this." his hand came out from under the folds of his cloak and revealed a smooth pink sphere.  
  
"He's-he's got the Shikon Jewel!" Sango incredulously.  
  
"No . . . It can't be; he'll destroy everything with that!" Miroku said leaning onto Sango.  
  
"That isn't all true, my friends . . . " he smirked."Not everything . . . and not everyone . . . " Naraku turned his head in a direction where no one was looking and there stood - Kagome.  
  
Sango's face lit up."Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha called, but Kagome stayed motionless and the expression on her face was unreadable."Kagome! Kagome answer me! Are you all - " A loud scream filled the air - an arrow came flying out of nowhere and struck Sango in her arm. With a pained cry she dropped Miroku and fell to her knees grabbing her arm. She, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked in the direction the arrow came from and saw - Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo . . . " Inuyasha breathed.   
  
"I believe that you all know these two lovely ladies. But now," Naraku stated as the two started walking towards him."I'm tired of looking at your pathetic faces, so, I'll let my minions kill you all."   
  
All around them demon were appearing and hovering over them. Sango and Miroku stayed together with Kirara, but Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kikyo and Kagome around Naraku. He couldn't believe it. He had lost everything to Naraku. Naraku always won. First his parents, he killed them, then Kikyo, he manipulated her mind and turned her against him, and now, Kagome. Kagome who'd fought against Naraku with him for five years. The Kagome he loved . . . It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He threw Tetsusaiga down and started walking slowly towards Naraku and the hundreds of demons in front of him. He didn't care anymore. Everything important was gone. And Naraku was making sure as hell that he wasn't going to get it back. Something wavered inside Inuyasha, a dark hatred he hadn't felt since his parents died. Something even he, himself, was afraid of. His eyes flashed red again and he growled. He knew what was coming, but he didn't try to hold it back. He wanted to let all his anger, all his frustration, all of his vengefulness to come out full throttle aimed at anyone who got in his way to kill Naraku. Then, something uncontrollable broke loose. With a loud, rumbling growl, Inuyasha's features changed dramatically; his fangs lengthened along with his claws; his hair stood on end and looked disheveled; both his cheeks were adorned with a single purple streak; and his eyes - they changed from a livid bronze to a fearful blood-red, his pupils mere indigo slits. He continued walking towards Naraku killing and mangling anything in his way. He didn't know what he was doing, but one thought stuck in his mind: Kill.   
  
Sango and Miroku watched in horror from behind Kirara as they saw the transformed Inuyasha stalk towards Naraku's direction. Kirara was holding her own against the demons for now, but soon she would tire out.  
  
"This can't be happening . . . " Miroku breathed."I remember Sesshoumaru telling me something about this." he said to Sango."This same thing happened when Inuyasha found out that his parents were murdered by Naraku. He turns into some kind of killing machine and goes on a rampage. That's what's happening now."  
  
Sango looked over to where Inuyasha was getting closer to Naraku and not slowing down."But, what'll happen when he reaches Naraku? If Kikyo and Kagome are now loyal to him, they'll be in his way . . . " Her breathing became ragged and choppy as Miroku turned worried eyes her way.  
  
Kagome's eyes shifted to the pink sphere in Naraku's hand. While Inuyasha was in whatever state he was in, she knew not to let Naraku have the jewel. It was time to end her little charade; she quickly snatched the Shikon Jewel away from Naraku, and ran as fast as she could get away from him. Naraku, surprised, froze where he was and simply stared at her retreating form. A yelp and a loud thud sounded in front of Naraku. He found Kikyo on the ground unconscious, and a very demonic Inuyasha in his face. When Kagome had gotten to a safe enough distance, she turned back to look at Naraku and Inuyasha; Naraku kept avoiding his attacks, and Inuyasha just swung wildly at him. She couldn't hide the jewel, not now, and if she let it disappear, Naraku would just cause them more trouble. She frantically looked around as if the answer to her troubles was somewhere near - it was. She spotted a large, sharp claw of some demon and rushed towards it. She grabbed it while falling to her knees and placed the Shikon Jewel on a nearby stone. She raised the claw and brought it down as hard as she could on the jewel, and - it broke.  
  
Four neatly sliced quarters of the Shikon Jewel fell from their place on the stone and where they were supposed to fall, they didn't for they disappeared - all of them. Kagome released a breath and looked up to find Naraku gone, purple smoke everywhere, and a very knocked-out Inuyasha near a fainted Miroku and a tired-looking Sango. She got up and ran over to them all.  
  
She stood before them and said, "Man, have I got a lot to tell you guys . . . "  
  
*  
  
@-}------------  
  
*  
  
A/N: Wowee-wow-wow-wow-wowkay! O_o I've been out for a while! Excuse me for that, thoughkay. I hope this was long enough, I've got this new word thing, so I don't know. You get a cookie if you re-review chapter 12 - Sorry about that againkay. I don't know when I'm updating again, I've got Chemistry crap to dokay. Anyway, hmmm . . . What the heck is Naraku talking about? ^.^ Kiwi is outie and she hopes to see you all on the flip side of thingskay! ^.^ 


	14. Quarters and an Explaination

A/N: Hiya! No - Kiwi hasn't fallen off the face of the Earth kay?! . Sorry. You all know why. But school's out and I have no homework! That means more updating! Also, I had like, a major case of writer's block kay? Plus I'm extremely lazy . . . ¬¬ On with my fic! (now hopefully I passed chemistry . . . )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . So . . . Do vegetarians eat animal crackers? . . .

Alternate Universe

Chapter 14 -

Quarters and an Explanation

.

------------{-O

.

------------{-O

.

Kagome was sitting in the chair next to Sango in the crowded waiting room. They were at a hospital near the middle of the city. Miroku and Inuyasha shared rooms, Miroku being cured of his poisoning and Inuyasha recovering from his previous state. Fifteen minutes before, they had notified Sesshumaru who said he was on his way with Shippo.

Sango glanced over at Kagome. She had no idea what was on her mind. She told her that she would explain what happened as soon as they got to the hospital, but she hadn't said a word since. Once good look at Inuyasha and Miroku, and it was like she was stunned silent. Of course, Sango herself wasn't in the best condition; she had bruises and cut all over her, but that paled in comparison to the other people who were injured in Naraku's tirade. They had to travel across the city to get help, and by the time they reached the hospital, it seemed like they would never get any medical attention they way it was crowded. After a lot of desperate begging and explaining about Miroku's and Inuyasha's current state, they were granted a room.

Sango glanced over at Kagome again. She had her head bowed and was wringing her hands together. "Kagome?" she whispered and Kagome jumped.

Kagome blinked a couple of times as she stuttered a reply. "Uh, wh-what is it Sango?"

Sango put a comforting hand on Kagome's. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Kagome looked at her and nodded as she hung her head.

Sango smiled as she took Kagome's hand and started leading her away. "C'mon, let's go to the garden; it's a lot more private."

.

------------{-O

.

------------{-O

.

As soon as they found their way to garden they sat down on a bench under a looming oak tree. Kagome let out a long sigh as she faced an attentive Sango.

"Okay, Sango. This is what happened. Hm, I'd better start from the beginning. Okay, I was at Inuyasha's place," she thought back to the kiss and decided not to tell Sango about that just yet; besides, it wasn't important. "And I left to go back to the shrine. I sat outside for a while and a little after that, Katen came along." Kagome saw Sango's face harden.

"He wanted to talk to you about something, but you weren't there, so he wanted to hang around with me - "

"He didn't touch you or anything did he?!" Sango suddenly yelled.

"Sango! No, just - just listen!" Sango nodded. "Well, I was about to tell him I wasn't in the mood for hanging out when I sensed the jewel. And well, it was sort of far away and I asked him if he would take me to it. He said he would, so we both got into his, uh, hov car and went to where I saw it at - a park near the outskirts of the city - it was in a knot of an old tree. When we got to the park, I made a run for the tree I saw and the jewel was still there. I showed it to Katen and asked if he would take me back home. He said he would, but then I saw all these demons around us and he just took the jewel from me. I didn't know what he'd do if I tried to take it back, so, well, I didn't try. I saw Kohaku, too, with the demons. And . . . And, Katen is Naraku, Sango . . . "

"I knew something was up with him, I KNEW it!" Sango turned away from Kagome with her hands fisted. " That time I saw him with those demons, I knew it! He was about to - "

"Sango! Sango! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down? You were attacked by Naraku!"

"Sango, he's also NOT Naraku!"

Sango faced her sister with an incredulous look on her face. "You just said he was!"

Kagome sighed again. "I can't finish if you keep interrupting me, Sango."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, go on."

"Thank you. Well, after that he grabbed me, I screamed and my miko powers repelled him away from me. I tried to run away, tried to call for help, to let people know I was in trouble, but another demon attacked me and I blacked out. During that time, I don't know what happened, but I woke up at his castle again. The door and the windows were cursed with dark demon magic, and I couldn't escape. I tried to purify them, but the magic was too strong. Eventually, Naraku showed him self once again by walking into my room, but he was disguised as Katen this time. I didn't understand it. As soon as he closed the door, he faced me and told me that he was sorry. I couldn't believe him, his nerve. I shouted at him for a while and he let me. He said he understood my frustration and I told him he could never understand my frustration. That when he told my he'd been fighting against Naraku ever since high school."

Sango arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, isn't HE Naraku? He's possessed Sango. Katen is possessed by Naraku. He did it to get closer to all of us. He's just another victim of Naraku's cause, he - "

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT KAGOME?!" Sango yelled standing up. "You must be under his control, Kagome! He's trying to trick you, why can't you see that?!"

"NO SANGO! You have to believe me!" she said standing also. "I don't know how I know, I just do! That's exactly why all of us aren't dead! Because Katen won't let Naraku kill us! He may be possessed, but Naraku doesn't have complete control! That is the one thing keeping Naraku from completely using him! Now you tell me another good reason we're still alive, tell me, Sango! Katen wasn't always on your 'be cautious of' list was he?"

Sango blinked and looked pensive. No, Katen wasn't always that creepy to her. And what Kagome said made perfect sense, if not good enough sense.

"No, Kagome. He wasn't." she said weakly sitting down again. "I just don't want to believe it. It's just how much Naraku has hurt us in our past, present, and probably soon enough, future." she looked up at the giant oak tree, sadness in her eyes. "He's always had the upper hand on us somehow. Everything we love or care about he takes away . . . And we always have to suffer for it. We're his main target, but in order to get to us, he has to get to the minor targets first." she sighed and looked back at Kagome when she felt a reassuring hand on hers. "Go on, you weren't finished were you?"

"Right." she gave Sango's hand a squeeze. "Well, after Katen shared his - thoughts - with me he suddenly dashed out of the room saying that he was coming back. He had changed back to Naraku - with the baboon pelt thing - when he came back into the room. Strangely enough, he hadn't even known that I was just talking to Katen. I don't even think he knows that he changes into Katen often . . . Anyway, long story short, he made this demon thing possess me and I have no idea what happened after that. But I do remember I was trying to dispel that thing out of my body and I did. When I came to, or whatever, I saw you guys. You were holding Miroku and Inuyasha was talking to Naraku while holding a giant sword. Naraku looked towards me and then all you guys followed suit. Inuyasha asked me if I was okay, then you get shot by Kikyo's arrow - " she looked pointedly at Sango's bandaged arm.

Sango put a tentative hand to it. "I'm all right, now just so you know." she smiled.

Kagome smiled back and continued. "And well, using common sense I just went with the flow of things. A demon possessed me, so Naraku must've thought I was till under his control. So I walked to him just like Kikyo did. You know what happened after that; Inuyasha went all berserk on us and started killing anything he could get his hands on. While Naraku was distracted with Inuyasha, I decided it was time to come out of my act and I took the jewel away from him and ran - " Sango looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome read her mind. "I know, I know, it was crazy, but I had to take a chance! Plus I wanted to get away from Inuyasha! Wouldn't you?" Sango nodded knowingly. "And, well, that's what happened in a nutshell. Up until now."

Sango sighed. "Wow. We're gonna have to explain this to Miroku and Inuyasha."

"I know." Kagome sighed.

"Whoa." Sango said.

"What is it?"

"We've been out here for thirty minutes." she said looking at the clock on the hospital tower. "Oh, no, Sesshoumaru must be wondering where we've gone!"

"Shippo, too! He's gonna be just as worried!"

"C'mon!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and heading inside the hospital once more.

.

------------{-O

.

------------{-O

.

Sango and Kagome rounded the corner to Miroku and Inuyasha's shared room. A high-pitched scream and crashes could be heard coming from the room. Just as Sango cast Kagome a tentative look and was about to open the door, a beet-red nurse went storming out. They both walked into find Miroku sitting up in his bed with more bruises than he came in with and Inuyasha struggling with another nurse with a needle in her hand.

"What in the seven hells do I need a shot for?!" he yelled.

"It's for infection purposes, sir!" she yelled right back at him.

"I ain't GOT no infections, okay lady?!"

"Sir, would you please stay still so I can get this over with?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha immediately stopped in his ranting and struggling when he heard her voice. She looked totally pissed, but okay nonetheless. He felt an annoying prick of pain go through his arm and turned to see the nurse taking the needle out.

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" The nurse put a protective covering over the needle and walked out of the room completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" He heard a faint sigh and turned his attention to Kagome again seeing her walk over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What about you? Totally losing it like that?"

He turned his head away from her. "Oh, that."

"He doesn't remember any of it." Kagome's head turned to Miroku curious, as was Sango.

"He doesn't remember?" Sango asked standing by his bed. "How could he not?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha confessed. "I just don't. I remember seeing Kagome and Kikyo under Naraku's control and how much pain he's caused me and I don't know what happened after that." Inuyasha shook his head looking pained.

Sango turned to Miroku, "But you said this happened before."

"It has." Everyone turned towards the door to see Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

"Sango! Kagome! You two are all right!" Shippo squealed going to hug each of them.

"Sesshoumaru! You're here!" Kagome said.

"I've been here. I left at my brother's request to find you both, but it seems my search was in vain."

"Sorry, we were, talking."

"Indeed. Anyway, this certain thing only happened to Inuyasha once before and it was when my father and his mother were murdered. He was out of control for about twenty minutes. Rushed out of the apartment and destroyed anything he could get his angry little hands on. We're still paying for the damage . . . "

"And he didn't remember any of it?" Sango asked.

"None."

"Odd . . . " she said.

"It looks like Miroku felt up another nurse . . . " Shippo said observing Miroku's latest bruises.

"WHAT?!" Sango fumed turning angry eyes to an innocent-looking Miroku.

"Why, I was just smoothing out the wrinkles in her uniform!"

"Yeah right, ya perv." Inuyasha commented. "Anyway where DID you and Sango go, Kagome?"

"Oh, we went outside to the garden and I explained what happened."

"And what exactly DID happen?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm sure all of us would just love filling the others in on this incident."

There were many points of view to the story and all of them were told as everyone explained.

"And that's what happened." Kagome finished.

"Well, at least Naraku doesn't have the jewel anymore." Miroku stated.

"Speaking of which," Sango said from her place next to Miroku. "What did you do with the jewel? Did it disappear again?"

Kagome stiffened and started fidgeting nervously. "Umm . . . "

"Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously. "What happened to the jewel?"

"Um, uh, heh, see, heh, you guys are gonna laugh!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha slowly.

"Ya see, when I took the jewel from Naraku, I didn't want him getting it again, and, well, heh, see I didn't know how to use it or anything, so, I saw a discarded claw of a demon and well used it to . . . " she mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Iusedittobreakthejewel."

"What?" everyone asked.

"I hit the jewel with the claw and it split into quarters and all of them disappeared!" she let out a breath.

Everyone stared openly at her. That is until Inuyasha voiced everyone's thoughts . . .

"YOU DID WHAT??!!"

.

------------{-O

.

------------{-O

.

Kagome woke up to intense light shining in her face. No doubt her "mother" opened them. It was the weekend anyway, so she didn't need to get up to go to the place she hadn't been back to since about two years ago - high school. When she woke up in that hospital bed with Souta, her mother, and her already dead grandfather looking down on her she knew something was wrong. At first she thought it was another one of Naraku's tricks, but it wasn't. She started to play along just so she could find out where she was. She soon figured out that she was somewhere else completely. Everyone thought she had amnesia, but she didn't! This wasn't her life!

She last remembered a demon attacking her at that park near the outskirts of the city after that argument with Inuyasha, but her mother told her she was hit by a car while returning home from school. This was crazy. And she also started having memories of things that she's never even seen happen. After much deliberation she could only come up with one answer: She was in an alternate universe living another Kagome's life, and in turn THAT Kagome was living her life. That had to be the answer. There was no other way she could not remember anything about this life, but remember her old one.

She had to admit, high school was easier this go around, she was horrible in math during high school, but know with her "college knowledge" it was all too easy. Her teachers even complimented on her doing way better in their classes. She liked it, but she missed her old classes. She missed her old friends. She missed Miroku. She missed her tempermental, yet loveable hanyou. She missed Sango . . .

She needed to find a way back. And soon. This life was so boring. It needed excitement in it. Kagome sighed and got up to get dressed. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to go somewhere. After telling her "mother" she was going out, she was at the bottom of the shrine steps. What she saw made her do a double take. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were crossing the street headed toward the shrine.

.

------------{-O

.

------------{-O

.

A/N: Hi all! Hope that was good enough for yakay! I can't believe I didn't think of this beforekay! . I left ya with a double cliffy! Who do you know who's ever done that before?! (ducks as random objects are thrown at her) Okay, now I know why . . . Kiwi is back and she wants to see some long awaited reviews! (looks pointedly at the lavender "Go" button in the bottom right-hand corner) What are you waiting forkay? You guys better be on the flip side when I get there! Kiwi's outie!

P.S. My roses wouldn't show up, so you have to now bear with the dandelions and cutie faces.


End file.
